


Светоносец

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Romance, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУшка, в которой Брайан и Джастин не были знакомы. Таймлайн – четвёртый сезон со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями в виде рака у Кинни. Вот только он без Тейлора несколько иной, намного жёстче, и решает покончить с собой, спрыгнув с балкона больницы, но его останавливает светловолосый паренёк, которого никто, кроме Брайана, не видит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Ангст, но местами могут торчать уши юмора.

Подобное известие кого угодно выбьет из колеи. Смерть и болезни всегда приходят не вовремя, когда бы ни случились. Казалось, у Брайана Кинни сейчас было всё: любимая работа, роскошная квартира, денег дохрена и больше, особенно после того, как он стал полноправным партнёром в «Вангарде», весёлая ночная жизнь, возможность заполучить в свою постель любого, кого бы он ни пожелал, стоило лишь бросить заинтересованный взгляд. Но всё это теперь не имело значения. Потому что, как оказалось, у него не было главного, чтоб наслаждаться своей удачной во всех смыслах жизнью, а именно, здоровья. Нет, Кинни не чувствовал себя пока ни больным, ни немощным, но диагноз – рак, о котором он узнал сегодня, прозвучал, как приговор.

Брайан вышел на балкон больницы и закурил. Курить здесь было нельзя, но разве запреты его когда-либо останавливали? Одна затяжка, другая, третья… и абсолютно ничего. Никотин, как и морозный воздух, не прояснял сознания и не помогал сделать правильный выбор. Что же ему делать: осуществить американскую мечту – жить быстро, умереть молодым и оставить после себя красивый труп или решиться на операцию, потеряв одно из яичек, что было для него равносильно кастрации, и на последующую изнурительную лучевую или химиотерапию, которые могут и не помочь? И что потом, медленно и мучительно загибаться, превращаясь в жалкое беспомощное существо? Или закончить свою жизнь красиво, пока ещё есть силы и иллюзия здоровья, пока не потускнела красота, поехав на Ибицу и оторвавшись там по полной, заплыть подальше в море, нырнуть и не выныривать? Ведь врач на прямой вопрос Брайана, каковы его шансы на полное излечение, дал не менее прямой и честный ответ: «Стопроцентной гарантии не даёт даже Господь Бог, а мы с вами всего лишь люди».

Докурив, Брайан щелчком отправил окурок вниз. Ему нужно было сейчас кое-что покрепче, чем обычные сигареты. И у него с собой, конечно, был косячок, припасённый для похода в ночной клуб. Ждать до вечера не имело смысла, и Кинни достал его из внутреннего кармана куртки. Несколько затяжек, и ему стало не просто легче, а абсолютно похуй на всё. Не было больше страха и колебаний. К чему ждать, мучиться, терзать себя сомнениями, если эту проблему можно решить здесь и сейчас? Этаж достаточно высокий. Если он отсюда спрыгнет, то непременно разобьётся насмерть. Ему, конечно, будет больно, но недолго. Хреново, что потом, скорее всего, его тело придётся хоронить в закрытом гробу. Но какая разница? Ведь его уже не будет, а значит, всё равно, ну а друзьям придётся потерпеть. Выносили же они его при жизни столько лет, а после смерти терпеть останется совсем недолго.

Брайан легко запрыгнул на широкий парапет и посмотрел вниз. По улице проносились, рассекая фарами темноту, автомобили и торопились по своим делам пешеходы. И никому из них не было дела до него и его трагедии. Падение – это тот же полёт, только не вверх, вниз. Нужно сделать всего один лишь шаг вперёд и навсегда покончить с этой грёбаной жизнью.

\- Слишком просто для Брайана Кинни, - вдруг раздался за его спиной звонкий голос. 

Странно, Брайан не слышал, чтобы открывалась дверь на балкон. Всё так же стоя наверху, он обернулся. Позади него обнаружился невысокий симпатичный блондин лет двадцати на вид. Он не показался Брайану знакомым. Хотя разве упомнишь всех, кого оприходовал в комнате отдыха «Вавилона» или в банях, а в групповушке вообще сложно разобраться. Мелкий смотрел на него прямо и обращался, как к равному, так, словно имел на это право.

\- Неужели ты так просто сдашься? – продолжил наглец и сделал пару шагов по направлению к нему.

\- Какого хрена ты лезешь в мои дела? И с чего ты взял, что я собрался прыгать?! – возмутился Брайан. – Стою, курю и городом любуюсь.

\- Ага, конечно. Но почему-то в опасной близости от края, - мелкий легко взлетел на парапет и оказался рядом.

\- Эй, парень, не дури и слезай, - очнулся Брайан. – Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя с асфальта соскребали? - только этого ему не хватало, чтоб этот сумасшедший сейчас свалился первым и привлёк внимание охраны и прохожих.

\- В отличие от тебя, мне ничего не будет от падения, - юноша протянул руку к Брайану, и она прошла сквозь него.

А вот теперь-то Кинни ощутил, как по коже пробежал мороз по коже. Что за хрень с ним происходит?

\- Кто ты? – спросил он у парня.

\- Любопытство – это хорошо, - лучезарно улыбнулся тот. – Слезай, и я его удовлетворю.

\- Ну? – сказал Кинни, нехотя спрыгнув на пол балкона. Даже помереть спокойно не дадут. Лучше бы пацан был материальным и удовлетворил его орально напоследок.

\- Дело в том, что я в некотором роде за тебя в ответе и не могу допустить, чтобы ты погубил свою душу, - начал мелкий.

\- Господи, как пафосно! Ты из Свидетелей Иеговы или ещё откуда? – закатил глаза Кинни, вспомнив, как Эммета втянули в какую-то богоугодную секту и пытались сделать натуралом. - Я не верю ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола, и со мной подобный номер не пройдёт.

\- Брайан, разуй глаза, я нематериален, - сказал блондин. - Тебе это о чём-то говорит?

\- Ты, верно, глюк мой? - предположил Кинни, ведь это было наиболее логичным объяснением происходящего. Может, это его подсознание решило напоследок выкинуть нежданный фортель и пообщаться с ним посредством этого призрака?

\- Уууу! – глюк почти что зарычал. – Выкинь эту дрянь и не употребляй хоть сутки. Если я за это время не исчезну…

\- То, значит, мне пора в дурку, - закончил Брайан.

Джастин и не ожидал, что переубедить самоубийцу будет легко, но не предполагал, что этот случай окажется настолько тяжелым.

\- Ага, в дурку, или снова на балкон, или на Ибицу, - он взял тот же ироничный тон, что и его подопечный. - Я в курсе, что ты задумал. Наверху уже всё знают. Но это ты ещё успеешь. Дай мне немного времени, позволь тебя переубедить.

Самым важным было сейчас увести Брайана с балкона, а завтра будет новый день. С бедой нужно переспать ночь, а потом будет чуток легче, - так его всегда учила мама. Но сейчас Джастин должен был думать не о ней, хоть она была так близко, а о чёртовом Брайане Кинни, ведь лишь он один мог сейчас его увидеть и услышать.

Брайан заколебался. В словах мелкого был резон. Но что если потом у него не хватит решимости, чтобы выполнить задуманное, что если уже завтра, обдумав всё, он струсит? А ещё он понял, что отчаянно хочет жить, именно жить, а не влачить жалкое существование безнадежного больного. Если бы он был уверен, что операция поможет…

\- Ладно, у тебя, кем бы ты ни был, есть ровно сутки. Но это ничего не изменит, - хорохорясь, ответил он и пошёл в тепло больничных коридоров. Светловолосый направился за ним. – Ты так и будешь за мной хвостиком ходить? - поинтересовался Брайан.

\- Тебе-то что? Ведь, кроме тебя, меня никто не видит. А тебе нужна поддержка, - не сдавался мелкий.

\- Мне никто не нужен! - рявкнул Кинни, и на него удивлённо посмотрела медсестра, шедшая по коридору навстречу.

\- На самом деле нужен. Только ты не хочешь этого признать, - мелкий догнал его и попытался взять за руку. Естественно, его рука вновь прошла насквозь, но на этот раз Брайан ощутил не холод, а тепло, и заметил разочарование мальчишки, которому не удалось его коснуться.

\- Мне нужен кто-то, с кем бы я мог хорошенько потрахаться, а не ты, - раздражённо бросил Кинни.

\- Тебе сейчас нужно думать о другом, - наморщил лоб блондинчик.

\- Ага, о вечном, о душе… Как же, сейчас, вот только шнурки поглажу… Ты же сам сказал, что у меня ещё есть время, и я хочу потратить его с максимальной пользой для себя. Я еду в гей-клуб, а ты - как хочешь. Не думаю, что ангелам там место.

\- Я не стал бы употреблять такие термины, как «ангел», - возразил блондин. - Я пока всего лишь светоносец на испытательном сроке, а ты мой подопечный, поэтому я должен следовать повсюду за тобой, чтобы оберегать.

\- Просто зашибись! Так интересно? Хочешь посмотреть? Пожалуйста! - Брайан решил устроить для этого недоделанного ангела такое показательное выступление, что после этого тот непременно должен был отъебаться от него и оставить в покое.


	2. Вавилон

Хоть Джастин и знал, что охранники на входе в ночной клуб не могут его увидеть, но всё равно при приближении к ним оробел и постарался незаметно проскользнуть внутрь, спрятавшись за спиной Брайана. Это весьма позабавило последнего. Будь мальчишка материальным, от этого «хвостика» быстро удалось бы избавиться.

Задачей Джастина было спасти не только жизнь Кинни, но и его душу, а не потакать его низменным страстям. Поэтому им не следовало появляться в подобном логове разврата. Однако если это поможет его подопечному хотя бы на время отвлечься от мыслей о суициде, то придётся немного потерпеть. «Буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления», - решил Тейлор. О душе он позаботится чуть позже, а сейчас важнее спасти тело своего подопечного. Джастин отдал бы всё, чтобы получить назад своё.

На первый взгляд, происходящее здесь выглядело не настолько непристойно, как расписывал в своих предвыборных речах новый мэр города Джим Стоквелл: яркий свет прожекторов выхватывал из полумрака парочки танцующих парней, местами наблюдались одиночки, явно ищущие партнёра на одну ночь, на возвышениях соблазнительно извивались полуобнажённые танцоры, заводящие публику. Брайан помахал рукой друзьям, но не стал к ним подходить, а направился к барной стойке.

\- Как обычно? - спросил бармен.

\- Нет, два двойных, - ответил Кинни, окидывая оценивающим взглядом ближайшее окружение.

\- Кого-то ждёте? - профессионально улыбнулся бармен.

\- Нет, это для меня.

\- Был тяжёлый день? - Дэн уже привык, что для многих клиентов он – нечто среднее между психотерапевтом и собутыльником. Можно было даже не вникать в пьяные излияния сильных с виду мужиков, а просто делать вид, что слушаешь их, и периодически вворачивать подобные вопросы. Это было частью работы, и только. Однако с Кинни он сегодня просчитался и получил довольно резкий ответ:

\- Сейчас тяжёлый вечер будет у тебя, если не отстанешь. Я пришёл сюда не разговаривать.

Поставив перед ним выпивку, бармен испарился. Ну не хочет человек общаться, так и нахрен нужно. Брайан залпом выпил содержимое первого стакана и поймал осуждающий взгляд синих глаз, прислонившегося к барной стойке ангела (для простоты он предпочитал называть про себя светловолосого парнишку именно этим словом).

\- А ты не выглядишь шокированным, - заметил Кинни. - Неужели уже бывал в подобных местах по долгу службы? – ироничная полуулыбка краешком рта дополнила ехидный вопрос.

\- Брайан, я нормально отношусь к геям, но не одобряю беспорядочных связей, а здесь никогда не был, - ответил Джастин, предпочитая не вспоминать, как несколько лет назад сдуру попёрся на Либерти-стрит в поисках приключений. 

Он тогда потусовался тут немного и вернулся домой, потому что его не пустили ни в один из ночных клубов, а на улице было слишком стрёмно. А сейчас Джастин подумал, что, возможно, зря вёл затворническую жизнь, посвящая её лишь учёбе и своему бойфренду.

 

Они с Итаном, если куда-то и выбирались из их крохотной, но такой уютной квартирки, то только в театр, на выставку или на концерт симфонической музыки. Выходы в свет чередовались с романтическими вечерами дома. Лишь однажды они оказались не в том месте и не в то время и нарвались на банду гомофобов-экстремистов, искавшую, на ком бы выместить злость. Джастин и Итан не делали тогда ничего провокационного – просто шли по парку вечером, держась за руки, и всего лишь пару раз поцеловались. Внезапно дорогу им преградила пара накачанных парней.

\- Эй, педики, хорош лизаться! Здесь гуляют женщины и дети. Нормальным людям противно смотреть на таких уродов, - сказал один из них.

\- А ты нормальный?! Так какого хуя прицепился к нам, ведь мы к тебе не лезли?! - завёлся с пол-оборота Джастин, которого в последнее время изрядно достала пропаганда в СМИ, направленная против секс-меньшинств. Они ведь никому не мешали. Просто хотели жить по-своему. Почему объятия и поцелуи натуралов в публичных местах считались допустимым выражением чувств, а стоило поцеловаться геям, как это становилось непристойным поведением?

\- Джастин, не надо, не связывайся с ними, идём домой, - потянул его за руку Итан.

\- Правильно, уёбывайте отсюда, пидары! - с вызовом сказал второй.

\- А то что? - в Джастине совсем некстати проснулся бунтарский дух.

\- А то проучим вас, - сказал третий, выходя из тени в пятно света под фонарём. В руках у него была бейсбольная бита. Джастин узнал в нём своего бывшего одноклассника Криса Хоббса. - Какая встреча! Тейлор, я давно подозревал, что ты один из этих, - последнее слово Хоббс не произнёс, а презрительно выплюнул.

\- А ты, значит, из тех? - ещё больше разозлился Джастин.

\- Джастин, не надо, я не хочу с ними драться, мои руки… - снова попытался успокоить его Итан.

Конечно, Итан не станет драться и подвергать опасности свои руки скрипача. Их союз порой казался идеальным, ещё бы, две творческие личности, художник и музыкант, тонко чувствовавшие красоту и друг друга. Но в подобные моменты Джастина бесила трусость любовника, который на людях делал вид, что они с Джастином только соседи по квартире. Так посоветовал его импресарио, и Итан слушался, ведь он жаждал признания, а большинство целевой аудитории составляли женщины, которым следовало видеть в молодом скрипаче не только талантливого исполнителя, но и сексуальный объект.

\- Боишься за свой маникюр, принцесса? Можешь уходить, девчонку мы не тронем, а с твоим парнем нам нужно потолковать, мы давние знакомые, - ухмыльнулся Хоббс. 

\- Трое против одного? И чем ты лучше меня, Крис?

\- Тем, что я не гомик. Не зарывайся, пидар, откапывать будет некому, - лицо Хоббса перекосило от злобы, и Джастин понял, что его просто так не отпустят, и одними разговорами, в любом случае, тут не обойтись.

Силы были явно неравны. Итан не боец, да и он сам вряд ли мог считаться таковым. Единственным выходом было внезапно напасть первым на этих придурков и дать возможность хотя бы Итану унести от них ноги. Рука мгновенно сжалась в кулак, и Джастин изо всех сил заехал им в табло стоявшему справа, пустив тому из носа юшку. Он ещё успел сильно ударить ногой по колену второго до того, как его настиг удар по голове, который нанёс Крис, после чего наступила темнота.

 

\- Так значит то, что педикам придётся гореть в аду, придумали святоши? Прости, что я тебя не угощаю, - вывел Джастина из задумчивости насмешливый голос Кинни. - Так и будешь здесь маячить? Ты мне загораживаешь обзор и мешаешь переглядываться с вон тем симпатичным парнем, - он явно издевался, прекрасно понимая, что бестелесный призрак при всём желании не смог бы ничего выпить.

Джастин обернулся. Нет, он решительно не понимал, как можно переспать с незнакомым мужчиной, не испытывая к нему никаких чувств. Он бы точно так не смог.

\- Зато он тебя прекрасно видит и считает, что ты улыбаешься ему.

\- Отлично, - Брайан достал из кармана небольшой флакончик и нюхнул его.

\- Снова наркотики? По-моему, тебе на сегодня уже достаточно, - попытался урезонить его Джастин.

\- К твоему сведению, это не наркотик, а попперс, он усиливает тактильные ощущения и позволяет получить от секса максимум удовольствия.

\- Стимулятор, - понял Джастин. Он никогда не пользовался подобной дрянью. Во-первых, потому что никогда не испытывал такой потребности, а во-вторых, - неизвестно, к чему это могло привести с его непредсказуемым организмом, выдававшим аллергические реакции даже на вполне безобидные медикаменты. - Это ведь небезопасно, особенно в сочетании с алкоголем и дурью.

\- Жить тоже вредно, от этого умирают, - сказал Брайан и допил вторую порцию спиртного.

Он поставил на стойку пустой стакан и направился к заинтересовавшему его объекту, почти прошёл мимо, неспешно обернулся и сказал негромко:

\- Пойдёшь со мной, - это был не вопрос, а, скорее, распоряжение, не подлежавшее обсуждению.

\- К тебе или ко мне? - с энтузиазмом откликнулся тот.

\- В комнату отдыха, конечно, - Брайан не собирался вести сегодня никого к себе домой, а потом срочным порядком выпроваживать. У него и так был головняк в виде этого призрачного субъекта, от которого он пока не мог избавиться.

\- Так она закрыта, - а вот это был нежданчик.

\- Что за хуйня?! - взбешённый Брайан кинулся разыскивать управляющего. - Ты это знал, и потому так спокойно пошёл со мной сюда?! - набросился он на увязавшегося за ним Джастина.

\- Я отнюдь не всеведущ и знаю только то, что может мне помочь с тобой работать, - возразил тот.

\- Работать, - фыркнул Брайан. - Скорей, доёбываться. 

\- Это было распоряжение Стоквелла. Ты сам виноват, нечего было лизать этому ублюдку задницу и протаскивать его на пост мэра, - таков был ответ Сэпа на претензии Кинни, ворвавшегося в его офис.

\- Я никому никогда не лизал задницы! - возмутился Брайан. - Просто я один из лучших в этом бизнесе и качественно выполнил свою работу. Только на этот раз рекламируемым объектом был не товар, а человек.

\- И получил за неё достойное вознаграждение… - с издёвкой произнёс Сэп.

Брайан понял, что тот был прав, у этого вознаграждения оказалась обратная сторона, значительно осложнявшая теперь жизнь не только самого Кинни, но и многих других.

\- Открой дверь в комнату отдыха, иначе я сам вышибу её! - Брайана понесло. Крайне неудачный день заканчивался отвратительным вечером. Выпитый алкоголь ударил в голову, а сердце под действием амилнитрита ускоренно гоняло по организму кровь, большая часть которой устремилась к низу живота. Член налился и требовал немедленной разрядки.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы мой клуб закрыли за нарушения, - управляющий нажал незаметную кнопку под столом, вызывая охрану. - Проводите мистера Кинни наружу, ему необходим свежий воздух. 

\- Блядь, ты ещё об этом пожалеешь, - вместо прощания сказал Кинни. - Уберите от меня руки, не то сейчас протянете ноги! Я сам найду дорогу из этого гадюшника. Теперь тут всё равно нечего ловить.

\- А ты чего лыбишься? - наехал он на Джастина, с трудом сдерживающего улыбку, когда они оказались на улице.

\- Тому, что ты сам роешь себе яму, а потом удивляешься, что туда упал. Ты всю жизнь занимаешься саморазрушением.

\- Смени пластинку, заело, - Брайан сплюнул под ноги и полез в карман за сигаретами.

Теперь придётся искать того, кто согласится отсосать ему в переулке, рискуя нарваться на полицейский патруль (этих блюстителей нравственности в последнее время действительно стало слишком много). А ведь действительно со Стоквеллом Брайан оказал себе медвежью услугу. Ведь этот говнюк, суливший в случае своей победы познакомить его с влиятельными людьми из Нью-Йорка, после своего избрания положил с прибором на большую часть своих предвыборных обещаний, как это делает большинство политиков.

\- Тебе лучше бросить курить, - выдал мальчишка.

\- Ёб твою мать! - ругнулся Кинни. - У меня рак яичка, а не лёгких. Ты по каждому чиху теперь мне будешь читать нотации?

\- Попробуй не давать мне повода, - ехидный ангел, кажется, дразнил его.

\- Да пошёл ты, - Брайан направился вдоль улицы в поисках того, кто смог бы помочь ему с неотложной проблемой - возбуждением, становившимся всё мучительнее с каждым шагом, поскольку тактильные ощущения от соприкосновения налившегося кровью члена с тканью всё время его усиливали.

\- Сам сказал – сам пошёл… - светловолосый призрак зашагал за ним.

Бывают дни, когда всё идёт наперекосяк, и лучше даже не пытаться, переломить судьбу. Похоже, это был один из подобных. Потому что навстречу Брайану шли Бен и Майкл, и не было возможности по-быстрому отделаться от них.

\- Не расскажешь им о своей болезни? – спросил ангел. – Если с кем-то поделиться, то станет легче.

\- Ещё чего?! Мне что, блядь, весь мир об этом оповестить?! – рявкнул на него Кинни. - Чтобы все сказали: «Так ему и надо?».

\- Не стоит судить всех по себе.

\- Зашибись! Ты ещё не исчерпал свой запас пафосных банальностей на сегодня?

\- Привет, Брайан, ты что, уже сам с собой разговариваешь? – привычно чмокнув его в губы, поинтересовался Новотны.

Кинни зло зыркнул на белобрысого соглядатая, всем своим видом показывающего, что он тут ни при чём.

\- Да так, матерюсь из-за того, что меня выставили из «Вавилона».

\- Это что же ты такое натворил? – осведомился Бен, пожимая Брайану руку.

\- Хотел взломать запертую дверь в комнату отдыха, - признался тот.

\- Это так похоже на тебя, - рассмеялся Майкл, и у Кинни немного отлегло от сердца, и не только… 

Действие попперса было кратковременным и уже заканчивалось. Так что можно было немного постоять и поболтать с лучшим другом, которого он так редко видел в последнее время.


	3. Работа у нас такая…

\- Ты что, и на работу со мной пойдёшь? - поинтересовался Брайан.

\- Должен же я быть уверен, что ты ничего не сотворишь с собой по дороге, - ответил настырный ангел, - не врежешься специально на приличной скорости в фонарный столб или не захочешь снова полетать.

\- А на неприличной, значит, можно? – хохотнул Кинни. - Всё равно от тебя не отделаешься, - махнул он рукой. - Валяй, только давай договоримся. Я не стану делать ничего из вышеперечисленного, а ты будешь держать язык за зубами.

 

Брайан уже пытался накануне избавиться от этого надоеды, захлопнув массивную дверь своей квартиры перед его носом, но это не помогло. Призрак спокойно прошёл сквозь неё и продолжил выносить ему мозг своими нотациями. Стало быть, придётся действовать другими методами. А если сделать нечто абсолютно неприемлемое для ангела, чтобы тот сам свалил нафиг?

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Брайан.

\- Джастин, - не заподозрив подвоха и радуясь начинающемуся диалогу, ответил белобрысый.

\- Святой Джастин, - ухмыльнулся Кинни, - по твоей милости у меня сегодня сорвался трах, а я привык заниматься сексом ежедневно. Поэтому теперь тебе придётся возместить мне причиненное неудобство, так что раздевайся.

\- Зачем это? - опешил Тейлор.

\- Хоть подрочу на тебя, - будничным тоном сообщил Брайан.

\- Обойдёшься, - ответил Джастин и показал средний палец.

\- Тогда я найду, чем заняться вместо этого, - Брайан сбросил куртку и направился к бару с широким ассортиментом спиртного, взял первую попавшуюся бутылку и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка. - Как думаешь, что лучше, растворить в виски лошадиную дозу снотворного и выпить или разбить бутылку и острым краем стекла порезать вены? А может быть, мне стоит повеситься? Хотя нет, это плохая идея, мой труп будет выглядеть крайне неэстетично с вываленным языком и...

\- Шантажист! - возмутился Джастин.

\- Ну да. А что? Ты должен работать со мной, вот и поработай. От тебя не убудет. Или, раздевшись, ты нарушишь моральный кодекс юного светоносца? Мне всегда было интересно, что у ангелов под одеждой.

\- Ладно, смотри, - разозлившийся Тейлор стал сбрасывать такие же призрачные, как и он сам, шмотки.

Брайан тоже не терял времени и вскоре остался в чём мать родила. Блондинчик тоже был гол, аки в бане, и с вызовом буравил его взглядом, дескать, посмотрим, у кого нервы крепче.

\- Отличная задница, - одобрительно сказал Брайан. - Будь ты материальным, я бы тебя трахнул.

\- Будь я материальным, сам бы тебя трахнул, - не остался в долгу Джастин. И не соврал, потому что стоявший напротив него мужчина был довольно привлекательным. Нет, не так, он был чертовски красив, настолько, что сложись жизненные обстоятельства иначе, Джастин вполне мог бы им увлечься.

\- Что ты сказал? - удивлённо вскинул брови Кинни. - Неужто существуют ангелы-геи?

\- Совсем недавно я был обычным человеком, поэтому ещё не утратил земных пристрастий, - признался Джастин. - Но тебе ведь до этого нет дела, так что давай поскорее покончим с этой идиотской ситуацией.

\- Всё страньше и страньше… - Брайану на мгновение показалось, что тело ангела начало реагировать на него таким же образом, как и его собственное на подходящий сексуальный объект. Интересно было кое-что проверить. – Сделай доброе дело: посмотри на меня и потрогай себя.

\- Ну ты вообще оборзел с точки зрения высших сфер, - рука Джастина легла на пах.

Даром что призрачный, член отреагировал на стимуляцию привычным образом, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах. Видно, правы те, кто утверждает, что всё у нас в голове. Возбудился, срань господняя, а толку-то? Ладно, фиг с ним, в любом случае, это будет одноразовой благотворительной акцией. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось.

Пенис Брайана, к которому тот пока даже не прикоснулся, тоже заметно налился кровью, а его обладатель смотрел на Джастина откровенно блядским взглядом. Природа не обделила Кинни ни правильными чертами лица, ни пропорциями великолепного тела. Как художник Джастин не мог не залюбоваться открывшейся его взору картиной (разумеется, с эстетической, а не с эротической точки зрения) и сразу же пожалел, что не может взять карандаш с бумагой, чтобы начать рисовать с натуры.

\- Ложись на кровать, на спину, - скомандовал наглый подопечный.

Градус идиотизма нарастал – ведь ни один из них не мог прикоснуться к другому. Видно, не зря от такого порочного подопечного отказывались другие светоносцы. Однако Джастину приходилось подчиняться, ведь ему, в отличие от них, было что терять... Завтра он соберётся с мыслями и придумает что-нибудь, чтобы не идти на поводу у чёртова Брайана Кинни, а сейчас думать было некогда. Нельзя было провалить миссию в первый же день, хотя, как ни крути, он всё же облажался. За такие вольности там, наверху, его по головке не погладят. Зато сейчас он сам с удовольствием гладил тонкую глянцевую кожицу на головке своего члена, размазывая вязкую каплю и задыхаясь от возбуждения. Кареглазый искуситель подошёл к стоявшей на возвышении кровати и склонился над ним. Чёлка растрепалась, упав на лоб, отчего мужчина стал выглядеть ещё соблазнительнее. Брайан протянул руку, чтобы погладить грудь Джастина, но пальцы, конечно же, ощутили лишь пустоту, пройдя сквозь тело призрака. Тем не менее, Тейлора как будто током прошило.

Брайан с интересом наблюдал за мальчишкой. За свою жизнь он с кем только не трахался. В его постели побывали чёрные и белые, латиносы и китайцы, низкие и высокие, красивые и страшные, был даже один японец, приехавший учиться в Питтсбург по обмену. Но с бестелесным призраком Кинни был впервые. Он мысленно поставил себе ещё один плюсик, повышавший и без того нехилую самооценку, за то, что одним своим видом смог совратить ангела. А то, что тот оказался не совсем ангелом, причём, далеко не безгрешным, так это уже мелочи. Главное, что он притих и перестал клевать мозги. Жаль, конечно, что к нему нельзя было прикоснуться. Зато можно было смотреть и руководить этой порнушкой для одного зрителя.

\- Обхвати его рукой и подёргай порезче, - дал указание Брайан и погладил своего девятидюймового дружка.

Джастин наблюдал за тем, как Кинни, склонившись над ним, теребил своё внушительное достоинство, и это возбуждало его не меньше, чем ощущения в пульсирующем под его рукой и готовом взорваться члене.

\- Стоп. Оближи пальцы и засунь их себе в задницу, а ноги при этом согни в коленях и разведи в стороны.

Этот похотливый сукин сын трахал его, даже не прикасаясь. Но Джастину было уже всё равно, он готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы поскорее кончить. Пальцы не без усилия протолкнулись в горячее узкое нутро. Если закрыть глаза и включить воображение, то можно было представить, что он всё ещё жив, а внутри него не его собственные пальцы, а член… Почему-то Тейлор представлял себе сейчас не любимого Итана, а Брайана, которого увидел сегодня впервые и о котором знал довольно много неприятных вещей.

\- Можешь снова подрочить, - шепнул Кинни, и Джастин поспешил воспользоваться разрешением.

Несколько движений рукой, судорожный вздох, и он кончил, заливая призрачной спермой свой живот и тёмно-синие шёлковые простыни, на которых, однако, не осталось пятен. Брайан лёг рядом с ним и продолжил надрачивать свой член, глядя на парнишку. На бледной коже блондина проступил румянец, лоб покрылся испариной, глаза были крепко зажмурены, а пухлые губы приоткрыты. Представляя, как эти губы обхватывают его член, а влажный шершавый язык проходится по головке, Брайан сделал несколько резких движений рукой, ощутил, как накатывает волна оргазма. В отличие от ангельской, его сперма, выплеснувшаяся на живот, была вполне материальной, мокрой и вязкой, так что вскоре пришлось вставать и плестись в душ. Когда он вернулся, полностью одетый пацан лежал на диване и спал или делал вид, что спит.

Ему и самому не помешало бы поспать. Раз уж он не умер, то с утра пораньше придётся ехать на работу и проводить презентацию, да так, чтобы потенциальный клиент клюнул на свежую идею и не сорвался с крючка «Вангарда».

 

Всю дорогу ангел был паинькой и исправно помалкивал, глядя в окно. Похоже, он всё ещё был смущён тем, что произошло между ними вчера. Однако стоило им оказаться в кабинете Брайана, как блондинчик стал совать свой маленький любопытный носик, куда не следует, и отпускать «ценные» комментарии:

\- Здесь нужен не голубой фон, а оранжевый.

\- Что ты в этом понимаешь? – скривился Брайан.

\- Между прочим, я три года отучился в Школе изящных искусств по специальности изобразительное искусство и кое в чём разбираюсь, - возразил Джастин. - Оранжевый привлечёт больше внимания, к тому же, это – тёплый цвет, а голубой – слишком банально. Попроси, чтобы переделали.

\- Если после этого ты заткнёшься и будешь молча сидеть в уголочке, не мешая мне, - согласился Брайан, рассудив, что неплохо иметь ещё один вариант.

\- Хорошо, но я должен быть рядом, чтобы приглядывать за тобой.

Кинни, вызвав по селектору свою помощницу, попросил её:

– Синтия, скажи, чтобы срочно сделали вот это, только на оранжевом фоне, - до презентации оставалось меньше часа, но Брайан работал с профессионалами, так что они должны были успеть.

 

Два часа спустя клиенты выбрали вариант Джастина, и Брайан понял, что от мелкого может быть польза.

\- Надеюсь, я заслужил хорошие премиальные и внеочередной отпуск? – обворожительно улыбаясь, спросил он у босса после подписания контракта.

\- Не больше чем на две недели, Кинни, - сурово ответил тот.

\- Больше и не понадобится, смотаюсь на Ибицу, погреюсь на солнышке и вернусь с новыми идеями.

\- Ты собрался в отпуск? Правильно, тебе не помешает отдохнуть, - подал голос Джастин, когда они с Брайаном наконец остались в кабинете одни.

\- Нет, я беру отпуск, чтобы лечь на операцию, но окружающим необязательно это знать, - ответил тот.

\- Я рад, что ты расхотел самоубиваться. Думаешь, что сможешь скрывать это?

\- По крайней мере, попытаюсь, пока не буду знать точно, выживу или подохну в конечном итоге.

\- Но тебе может понадобиться помощь друзей.

\- Нахуй мне помощь, я – мужчина в самом расцвете сил и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

\- Мужчина должен знать, когда попросить о помощи, - заявил мелкий и растворился в воздухе, прежде чем Брайан запустил в него степлером.

Может быть, хотя бы на сегодня ангел оставит его в покое? Кинни набрал номер клиники, чтобы договориться о дате операции. Здравый смысл и жажда жизни возобладали над упадническим настроением. Он собирался побороться за место под солнцем. Однако ему по-прежнему было страшно подумать о том, что всё это может оказаться бесполезно.


	4. Между небом и землёй

Видно, брешут всё про свет в конце тоннеля или жизнь, проносящуюся перед глазами, словно кинофильм на ускоренной обратной перемотке, и прочую оптимистическую хрень, которую якобы видит умирающий. Потому что вокруг Джастина не было ничего, кроме пустоты и темноты, в которой таилось нечто враждебное. И это нечто, невидимое и неосязаемое, раздирало его изнутри, словно пытаясь вырвать душу из тела. Жуткое ощущение, когда боли нет, да и тебя самого вроде бы нет, но при этом чувствуешь, как распадаешься на части и перестаёшь существовать. И длится это бесконечно долго… По крайней мере, так показалось Джастину.

А потом он внезапно очутился в холле с множеством дверей, заполненном сидевшими вдоль стен людьми. Джастин ощупал себя. Руки на месте, ноги на месте, голова – тоже. Стало быть, всё в порядке. Теперь можно и осмотреться. Окружающие выглядели крайне сосредоточенными, как перед важным собеседованием. Вновь прибывшие сперва шли к окошку в стене напротив входной двери, заполняли какие-то бумаги, а через некоторое время входили в один из кабинетов. Похоже на какую-то социальную службу. Возможно, биржа труда. Несколько дней назад, узнав о природе взаимоотношений сына с его соседом по квартире, отец перекрыл Джастину все финансовые поступления, и тот как раз собирался подыскать себе работу. Однако, хоть убей, не помнил, как приехал сюда. Но раз уж он тут, стоило попытать счастья, и Джастин подошёл к окошку, заполнил стандартный бланк, получил номерок и стал терпеливо ждать своей очереди.

Один за другим люди скрывались за дверями кабинетов. Наконец, на громадном экране, висевшем под потолком, загорелся его номер рядом с тринадцатым кабинетом, сигнализируя о том, что подошла его очередь. Джастин открыл однотипную дверь и вошёл внутрь. За столом напротив него сидели двое мужчин. Один из них, одетый в светлый костюм, был стар и бел, как лунь, а другой, чьи длинные засаленные патлы спадали на лицо, являя взору лишь хищный нос и придавая их обладателю сходство с профессором Снейпом из фильмов про Гарри Поттера, - весь в чёрном.

Седовласый глянул в монитор компьютера, стоявшего посреди стола, и важно изрёк:

\- Джастин Тейлор, хоть в тебе света больше, чем тьмы, но рай ты не заслужил.

\- Содомит, а значит, проходишь по нашему ведомству, - хищно улыбнулся черноволосый. - Для таких, как ты, у нас в аду предусмотрен специальный котёл.

\- Отнюдь нет, - возразил тот, что был в белом, - посмотри эти файлы. Ад он тоже не заслужил.

\- Что за хрень?! Какой рай, какой ад?! - возмутился Джастин. - Я пришёл сюда в поисках работы, а вы мне впариваете какую-то ахинею.

\- А что? - оживился седой. - Пусть поработает светоносцем на испытательном сроке.

\- По рукам. Только если откажется или не справится с заданием, то он мой, - согласился похожий на профессора зельеварения.

\- Свето… чего? Эй, а может, я пойду? - потихоньку пятясь к двери, спросил Джастин, засомневавшийся в здравом рассудке своих визави. Судя по всему, вместо биржи труда он по ошибке попал к каким-то шизанутым сектантам.

\- Ты так до сих пор и не понял? - тот, что был в белом, бросил на него полный сочувствия взгляд.

\- Твоё тело лежит сейчас в коме с пробитой башкой, и неизвестно, очухается оно или откинет лапки. Так что некуда тебе возвращаться, - злорадно пояснил темноволосый.

\- Не может быть! Это всё - чья-то глупая шутка, - Джастин выскочил из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. 

Они тут явно с ума сдурели. Да пошли они все к ебеням! Он найдёт работу и без этих долбаных бюрократов, которые морочат ему яйца. Джастин подбежал к двери, через которую в холл входили люди, и распахнул её настежь. Он замер, поражённый увиденным, - за ней ничего не было. Не в силах осознать происходящее, он схватился за голову и внезапно вспомнил. Голова! Его ударили по голове! Так значит, это не бред, а правда, и он действительно умер или скоро умрёт, если врачи не смогут его спасти, и попадёт… в рай… или в ад? Честно говоря, Джастин не хотел ни в одно из этих мест. Он подозревал, что в раю ему будет слишком скучно, а ад… Не зря ведь все боялись туда угодить. Нет, он ещё слишком молод, он не может, не хочет умирать. Стало быть, чтобы хоть немного продлить существование в привычном мире, ему придётся согласиться на предложенную работу, какой бы она ни была.

Когда Джастин вернулся в тринадцатый кабинет, странная парочка пила чай с овсяным печеньем. Почуяв запах выпечки, он ощутил, что у него урчит в желудке. Удивительно. Разве мёртвый может проголодаться? Джастина раньше никогда не интересовали подобные вопросы, а теперь он чувствовал себя, как второгодник второклассник. В смысле, нихрена не знал и мало что понимал.

\- Вернулся. Молодец, возьми печеньку, - сжалился над ним старик в белых одеждах. - Тебе надо чем-то питаться, но обычная пища тебе теперь не подходит, только такая, как здесь, нематериальная.

Джастин с опаской надкусил угощение. Похоже на обычное домашнее печенье, только намного вкуснее и сытнее.

\- Но еду сможешь получать только тогда, когда будешь приходить сюда с докладом о проделанной работе, - строго сказал тип в чёрном. - Кстати, а вот и она, - он повернул к Джастину монитор своего космического кармокомпьютера так, что стало видно изображение красивого мужчины лет тридцати.

\- Так нечестно, от этого развратника и безбожника отказались все светоносцы, он ведь безнадёжен, - всплеснул руками седой.

\- Тем скорее Тейлор провалит задание и попадёт ко мне, - осклабился его оппонент. - В честном бою любой дурак победить сможет, а ты попробуй в нечестном одержать верх.

\- Рассчитываешь, что Брайан Кинни утащит его за собой в ад? А может быть, именно этот мальчик и справится, он ведь сам содомит и, в отличие от других светоносцев, не относится к гомосексуалистам предвзято, - возразил представитель светлых сил. - Кроме того, он будет проинформирован о привычках своего подопечного, а значит, вооружён против сокрушительного обаяния этого вертопраха.

\- Я постараюсь, - твёрдо сказал Джастин. - Что я должен сделать?

\- Ты должен спасти Брайана Кинни от самоубийства.

\- И только? - задание показалось Тейлору простым.

\- Нет, ещё нужно спасти его душу, отвратив его от порока и вернув на путь добра. Пока мы тут чаёвничаем, можешь изучить файлы своего подопечного. И запомни: отныне на кону не только твоя собственная судьба.

Уже через четверть часа Джастин понял, что этот Кинни был прожжённым циником, так что работа ему предстояла не из лёгких. Но делать нечего: назвался груздем – полезай в кузов…

 

Джастин прибыл в назначенное место заранее и увидел, как его подшефный вошёл в кабинет врача, а значит, у него был запас времени, пока тот выйдет. Вот тогда и начнётся работа, а пока можно было пошататься по больнице. Наверное, всё же существует притяжение между душой и телом, оно и привело его в хирургическое отделение этажом ниже. В коридоре отделения Джастин увидел заплаканную маму, которую пытался утешить Итан. Он бросился к ним, чтобы обнять и сообщить, что всё будет в порядке, но пролетел сквозь их тела. И сколько он ни кричал, ни мать, ни любимый не слышали и не видели его. От этого Джастин чуть сам не расплакался. Из палаты вышел отец и сразу же набросился на Итана:

\- Это ты виноват в том, что мой сын сейчас в коме! Если бы он был нормальным, то его не избили бы на улице. Почему на тебе нет ни царапины, а он весь в гематомах? Признайся, ты просто сбежал и позволил этим подонкам спокойно избивать Джастина!

\- Он сам… - попытался возразить Итан, но ему помешал кулак Крейга, заехавший в челюсть.

\- Убирайся отсюда и не смей к нему приближаться, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь! - чтобы его слова прозвучали убедительнее, Крейг дополнил их парой ударов в живот, от которых Голд сложился пополам.

\- Прекрати! - закричала Дженнифер, хватая мужа за руку. - Этим ты не поможешь Джастину!

\- Нужно было вовремя настоять на том, чтобы он поступил в Дартмут, а не в это прибежище педиков! - продолжал кипятиться Тейлор-старший.

Итан с трудом выпрямился и медленно поплёлся к лифту, а Джастин заглянул в палату интенсивной терапии. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Опутанное трубками и проводами тело с забинтованной головой не подавало признаков жизни. Это вызывало неприятное ощущение раздвоенности и панический страх. Джастину захотелось залечь в кровать, накрыться с головой одеялом и твердить: «Это происходит не со мной».

Однако раскисать и забывать о том, зачем он здесь, было нельзя. Джастин сжал кулаки. Он спасёт задницу и душу этого Кинни, вернётся назад и обязательно выздоровеет. А для этого нужно было срочно подняться наверх, пока этот придурок не бросился вниз. Вот ведь идиот, думает, что покончит таким образом со всеми проблемами, не подозревая о том, что ждёт его по другую строну. Наверняка эти крючкотворы сразу определят его в ад. Джастину почему-то не понравилась мысль о том, что этот красавчик окажется там. Он вышел из палаты и поспешил к лестнице.

Волнуясь всё больше, Джастин прошёл сквозь дверь, за которой должен был находиться Кинни. Но его там не было. Неужели Джастин опоздал? Он помчался по коридору, разыскивая своего подопечного. Эх, не стоило от него отлучаться. Если только он вовремя найдёт Брайана, то больше не упустит его из виду. Фух, а вот и он, стоит на перилах балкона и курит, глядя вниз. Просочиться через стекло закрытой двери было секундным делом. Теперь нужно было обратиться к подшефному, причём, так, чтобы он с перепугу не сиганул вниз.

\- Слишком просто для Брайана Кинни, - произнёс Тейлор первое, что пришло в голову, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно убедительнее.


	5. Небесная канцелярия

Стоило Джастину только подумать о докладе начальству, как он тут же очутился в знакомом кабинете, где представители тёмных и светлых сил вершили суд над свежепреставленными упокойничками (теперь-то Джастин понимал, почему у всех, ожидавших своей очереди, были такие постные рожи). На сей раз седой предложил ему мармелад в виде лимонных долек. Мысли читает, что ли? В прошлый раз Тейлор как раз подумал о том, что один из его кураторов похож на Снейпа, а другой – смахивает на Дамблдора, и вспомнил о мармеладе. Сальный тип хитро прищурился и произнёс:

\- Верной дорогой идёте, голубчики. Продолжайте в том же духе, и вы гарантированно попадёте в моё ведомство.

Получается, докладывать ничего не надо, они и так всё знают. Но зачем тогда ему мотаться туда-сюда? Чтобы эти высокомерные типы посмеялись над ним и кинули очередную подачку? Интересно, тут вся еда такая несерьёзная или бургер, по их мнению, он ещё не заслужил?

\- Не всё ли равно, каким способом я этого добился, раз сработало? - возразил Джастин, давясь мармеладкой.

\- И то правда, - поддержал его старик.

\- Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, - ехидно улыбаясь, протянул темноволосый. - Посмотрим, куда заведут тебя твои…

\- Несправедливо оправлять человека в ад только из-за его ориентации! – не сдержался Джастин. – Это что ж такое получается: раскаявшийся убийца может избежать наказания, а гей, всю жизнь делавший людям лишь добро, – нет?

\- Вот и я о том же говорил на последнем совете, но предложенная мной поправка не прошла, - закивал седой. – Многие по-прежнему придерживаются консервативных взглядов. Поэтому тебе стоит вести себя осмотрительнее.

\- Это ж скольких мужеложцев придётся тогда из ада выпустить? И куда прикажете их девать? - не унимался черноволосый.

Лопая лимонные дольки и запивая их любезно предложенным кофе, Джастин вполуха слушал спор своих кураторов. Съев весь мармелад из вазочки, он высказался:

\- Окей, я понял. Пока у вас в большинстве ретрограды, сдвигов в сторону справедливого воздаяния не стоит и ждать. Так что я имею право трахать лишь мозг моего подопечного. Вчера он просто застал меня врасплох, вот я и растерялся, но это больше не повторится. Кстати, как мне вас называть? А то неудобно как-то получается: вы меня знаете, а я вас – нет.

\- Эх, молодёжь, чему вас только учат?.. - вздохнул седой. - Аз есмь Гавриил, - он сделал театральную паузу, но так и не дождавшись должного благоговения, продолжил:  
\- А это – мой коллега из смежного ведомства Самаэль, - черноволосый слегка кивнул.

 

Полный решимости впредь не допускать никаких поползновений со стороны своего подопечного, Джастин к концу рабочего дня вернулся в «Вангард».

\- Явился, не запылился. А я-то надеялся, что ты навсегда испарился, - мельком глянув на него, буркнул Брайан и снова вернулся к изучению бумаг на своём столе.

\- Куда я денусь с подводной лодки? Теперь, куда ты, туда и я. Какие планы на вечер?

\- Доделать работу и поехать расслабиться в «Вавилон».

\- Ничего не забыл? Тебя же вчера оттуда выперли, - напомнил Джастин.

\- Значит, пойду в другой клуб, - пожал плечами Кинни. – На «Вавилоне» свет клином не сошёлся. На Либерти-стрит много подобных заведений.

\- Я надеялся, что ты используешь оставшееся до операции время, чтобы привести в порядок дела, - приуныл начинающий светоносец, то ли оттого, что Брайана больше не интересовало его тело, то ли потому, что тот предпочёл его обществу и стремлению к разумному, доброму, вечному яркие огни дискотек и беспорядочные связи.

\- Ничего не путаешь, мелкий? Я же помирать пока не собираюсь. И вообще, какого ты ко мне доёбываешься?! – сказал Брайан, которого уже порядком достала эта опека. Вот уже много лет никто не смел указывать ему, что ему следует или не следует делать, а тут вдруг появилась какая-то потусторонняя сопля и начала учить его жизни. - Я имею право проводить своё свободное время так, как считаю нужным.

\- Вот только в результате подобных развлечений тебе обеспечена прямая дорога в ад.

\- А тебе-то что? Может, в раю климат, зато в аду общество. Только представь, кого я смогу там встретить… - мечтательно сказал Брайан, глядя в потолок и составляя в уме список ныне покойных знаменитостей, с кем он был бы не прочь покуролесить.

\- А что, если твой персональный ад – это сидеть в одиночестве, а не по вечеринкам на том свете шастать? - отрезвил его Джастин. - Чем рассуждать о прелестях ада и приумножать свои прегрешения, лучше бы сделал что-нибудь хорошее, например, пошёл и извинился перед Дэбби.

\- За что? За то, что я сказал то, что думал? - удивился Брайан. - Не хочешь сопровождать меня в гей-клуб, моралист, тогда сам к ней и иди. А я не собираюсь попусту тратить время, которое могу провести с удовольствием.

Только этого ему не хватало сейчас для полного счастья - нарваться на беспардонное вмешательство в свою личную жизнь простой, как угол дома, мамаши лучшего друга.

\- Ты так спешишь потрахаться, потому что боишься, что после операции ничего не сможешь, - предположил Джастин, попав пальцем в небо, а точнее в самое больное место Кинни.

\- Типун тебе на язык! – вспылил Брайан. - Умеешь поднять настроение. Пока ты этого не сказал, я ни о чём таком и не думал. 

Нет, конечно, Брайан думал об этом и раньше, но старательно отгонял прочь подобные мысли. Даже если никто не будет знать об операции, он сам никогда не сможет забыть, что вместо одного яйца у него силиконовый муляж. Он снова пожалел, что мальчишка нематериален и нельзя дать ему по заднице. Кстати, попец у него ничего, не промажешь…

\- Брайан, извини, я не хотел, - спохватился Джастин, заметив, насколько помрачнел его подопечный. Того и гляди снова в окно или в петлю полезет. Хотел, как лучше, а получилось, как всегда…

\- Никогда не извиняйся! – рявкнул на него Брайан. Господи, ну что за олух ему достался в ангелы-хранители? Всему его учить надо… – Если хочешь, чтобы тебя воспринимали всерьёз, - продолжил он чуть тише, потому что мальчишка выглядел настолько расстроенным, словно собирался разреветься. - Ладно, сегодня я пойду в ночной клуб, а завтра – к Дэбби, - нехотя согласился он, и мелкий тут же заулыбался, и на сердце отчего-то стало теплее.

 

Брайан обошёл все злачные места на Либерти-стрит. Комнаты отдыха везде оказались закрыты, поэтому он не мог сдержать матов от разочарования. Под занавес чемпионата он забрёл в «Вуди», чтобы залить раздражение изрядной дозой спиртного. Видимо, всё же придётся вести случайного партнёра к себе домой, как это делают грёбаные натуралы, или трахаться в ограниченном пространстве туалетной кабинки.

\- За что боролись – на то и напоролись, - отпустил очередной ценный комментарий белобрысый прилипала, по-прежнему следовавший за ним по пятам. - Надеялся, что этот фашист Стоквелл поможет тебе свалить из Питтсбурга, и последствия его бурной деятельности придётся расхлёбывать кому-то другому?

\- Вот только не начинай мне мозг клевать ещё и по этому поводу! Хватит с меня того, что теперь все друзья смотрят на меня, как на предателя.

\- Почему «как»? – ляпнул мелкий, вероятно, утративший вместе с материальностью и инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Или закрой своё хлебало, или уёбывай отсюда, задрал уже! – прикрикнул на него Брайан и направился к симпатичному брюнету спортивного телосложения. Кажется, с этим он ещё не трахался.

\- Привет, я Брайан. Как насчёт быстрого перепихона в сортире? – сказал он со своей фирменной порочной ухмылкой.

\- Кинни? - уточнил его сегодняшний трах. Брайан кивнул, довольный тем, что его слава гремела и за пределами Либерти-стрит, а значит, ему можно было не особо напрягаться, чтобы закадрить парня. - А я Том. Не боишься, что полицаи могут нас там застукать?

\- Я - нет. А если боишься ты, то я поищу другого кандидата, который поможет мне убить вечер, - Брайан сделал вид, что собирается уйти.

\- Постой, пожалуй, я тоже сегодня рискну, - остановил его парень. Ведь не каждый день выпадает шанс потрахаться с легендарным Брайаном Кинни.

\- Ты тоже присоединяйся, можешь понаблюдать и подрочить на нас, - сказал Брайан непонятно кому (с точки зрения Тома), обращаясь к Джастину.

\- Я не понял, у нас, что, тройничок намечается? - поинтересовался тот. – Кто-то ещё будет?

\- Может быть, - загадочно улыбнулся Брайан, - а может, и нет…

Они не стали тратить время на долгие разговоры и направились в туалет. Джастину не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ними. Прислонившись к стене у умывальника так, чтобы видеть себя в зеркало, Брайан расстегнул молнию на брюках и надавил на плечи парня, заставляя его опуститься вниз. Он не стал запираться в кабинке, потому что хотел, чтобы Джастин смотрел на него. Хотелось поставить на место этого мелкого пиздёныша и продемонстрировать, что Брайан Кинни всегда будет делать, что хочет. А чтобы показать себя во всей красе, нужно было убедиться, насколько эффектно он выглядит. Взглянув в зеркало, Брайан убедился, что выглядел он, как обычно, невъебенно круто. Поэтому мелкий может пойти и отсосать сам себе.

Стараясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях в области члена, Брайан смотрел на приунывшего пацана. Странно, в то время как головку его члена ласкал сложенный в трубочку умелый язычок Тома, Брайан представлял себе, что его член обхватывают губы блондинистого ангела-хранителя. Кинни неистово трахал рот этого парня, желая при этом поиметь вовсе не его, а того, кто сейчас стоял рядом, но был недоступен. Вчерашняя попытка была не в счёт, ведь ни один из них так и не прикоснулся к другому. Именно эта невозможность удовлетворить своё желание распаляла Брайана ещё сильнее.

Джастин знал всё о привычках Брайана и вовсе не собирался в него влюбляться, но почему ему сейчас так больно? Почему он хотел бы оказаться на месте случайного партнёра Брайана? И зачем он продолжает смотреть на то, как тому отсасывает какой-то незнакомый тип? Тейлор последний раз взглянул на Брайана. Тот стоял, запрокинув голову, а в его насмешливых карих глазах, отражалось испытываемое им удовольствие. Брайану сейчас хорошо, значит, ничего плохого с собой он сегодня не сделает, поэтому нет смысла продолжать смотреть на то, что Джастин не хотел видеть. К чёрту этого Кинни, взбаламутившего его душу! Поскорее прочь отсюда! Тейлор развернулся и поспешил к тому, кого любил и кто, как он считал, любит его. Итану он наверняка был сейчас нужнее, чем этому похотливому сукиному сыну. Наверняка Итан переживает за него, места себе не находит. Жаль, что с ним нельзя будет поговорить, но можно хотя бы просто побыть немного рядом, чтобы вспомнить, что именно было важнее всего в их отношениях - доверие и забота друг о друге.

Джастин был в этом уверен. Поэтому для него стало шоком то, как быстро Итан нашёл ему замену. Парень, кувыркавшийся в их постели, похоже, обосновался здесь надолго, потому что его вещи уже вытеснили подрамники и кисти Джастина. Итан шептал на ухо этому чужаку все те романтические глупости, которые раньше говорил Джастину. И это было невыносимо. Оставаться здесь не имело смысла. Значит, придётся возвращаться к Кинни, будь он неладен!

 

Брайан ввалился в лофт крайне неудовлетворённым, несмотря на то, что недавно кончил два раза. Мелкий уже поджидал его тут. Сидел в темноте и подозрительно хлюпал носом. Неужто взревновал и расстроился? Вот тебе и высшее существо… На миг ему стало жалко пацана, для которого он устроил сегодня показательное выступление. Захотелось как-то утешить его, но Брайан не умел этого делать. Поэтому прикрикнул на него:

\- Кончай мне тут сырость разводить!

\- Что хочу, то и развожу. Всё равно даже капли не упадёт на пол, - огрызнулся мелкий, но всхлипывать перестал.

Брайан разделся и направился в душ, размышляя о том, как бы ему поиметь этого белобрысого ангелочка. Так и не придумав ничего путного, он направился к кровати, где уже спал, свернувшись калачиком, Джастин.


	6. В больнице

Предшествовавший операции мандраж был позади. Сейчас Брайан лежал на столе с маской на лице и считал до десяти, ожидая, когда подействует наркоз. В какой-то момент он закрыл глаза и, как ему показалось, через секунду открыл их. Видать, хреновый у них наркоз, раз он до сих пор не отрубился. Странно, что хирурги уже принялись за свою работу, а он не чувствовал боли.

\- Эй, мне обещали общий наркоз, - обратился он к медсестре. - Если он на меня толком не подействовал, то дайте хотя бы снотворное, чтобы я не видел, что вы творите с моей хвостовой частью.

Та никак не отреагировала на его слова и продолжила подавать хирургам инструменты, как не откликнулся на них и анестезиолог, щупавший пульс на его руке.

\- Что за хуйня?! - возмутился Брайан.

Он приподнялся на локтях и вдруг понял, что у него двоится в глазах – верхняя часть его туловища сдвинулась с места и вместе с тем осталась лежать. Он попытался коснуться суетившегося над ним анестезиолога, однако рука прошла сквозь того, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Брайан ощутил острый приступ паники. Неужели он теперь такой же, как Джастин? Кинни рывком сел, обернулся и увидел со стороны своё тело, лежавшее на операционном столе.

\- Тебе не стоит туда смотреть, - раздался откуда-то справа голос Джастина, вселяя в него спокойствие. Тейлор по себе знал, насколько жутким может показаться подобное зрелище, поэтому поспешил ободрить своего подопечного.

Брайан повернул голову и увидел маячившего у двери белобрысого ангела. Ох, не думал он, что когда-нибудь его обрадует общество этого мозгоклюйчика.

\- Ну, хоть кто-то меня слышит, - Брайан подошёл к пацану и положил руку на его плечо. Джастин был сейчас вполне материальным, таким реальным и тёплым. Он сам тоже казался себе вполне настоящим. Впрочем, как и тело, оставшееся лежать позади него. - Я же ещё не умер? – поинтересовался Кинни.

\- Пока нет, просто у тебя произошла остановка дыхания, вероятно, побочное действие суфентанила*, - ответил парнишка. – Но твоё сердце продолжает биться.

\- Ты и в медицине разбираешься? – удивился Брайан.

\- Нет, просто врачи об этом говорили, как раз перед тем, как ты… ну, как бы это сказать?.. Временно отделился от тела. Сейчас тебя интубируют, и всё будет в порядке.

В подтверждение его слов за спиной Брайана послышался голос анестезиолога, дававшего распоряжение медсестре:

\- Пять кубиков налоксона,** и срочно подготовьте аппарат искусственного дыхания.

Брайан понял, что у него всего несколько минут, и не стал терять времени, прижимая Джастина к себе. Когда им вновь выпадет шанс встретиться в одинаковой форме? Ведь он всё равно никак не мог сейчас повлиять на ситуацию. Так почему бы не воспользоваться её преимуществами? Ведь он столько времени ломал голову, как бы ему трахнуть своего ангела-хранителя, а ларчик просто открывался – нужно было всего лишь оказаться на грани жизни и смерти. Что ж, даже если его не спасут – это далеко не худший конец. Ладонь коснулась открытой шеи пацана. У ангела оказалась очень нежная и гладкая кожа. Его волосы соломенного цвета, в которые Брайан сразу же запустил пятерню, пахли экзотическими цветами и ванилью, слишком приторно, на взгляд Кинни, но Джастину это шло. Оставив в покое шевелюру мальчишки, ладонь Брайана двинулась вниз, касаясь выпиравших позвонков и настолько острых лопаток, что кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и спрятавшиеся до поры до времени крылья разорвут бледную кожу и выскочат наружу, разворачиваясь белопенным облаком. Мальчишка вздрогнул от его прикосновения и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Его лицо словно бы озарилось внутренним светом, когда Брайан легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев покрывшейся румянцем щеки.

Наверное, это было неправильно – вновь поддаваться искушению, но Джастин настолько истосковался по прикосновениям, позволявшим снова почувствовать себя обычным парнем, что был бы рад обняться даже с фонарным столбом. Брайан был отнюдь не столбом, а красивым сексуальным мужчиной и, несмотря на своё нарочито грубое поведение, с каждым днём нравился ему всё больше. Чего греха таить, ещё тогда, когда Кинни заставил его раздеться и трогать себя, Тейлор захотел ощутить вкус этих совершенных губ, приоткрывшихся в предвкушении наслаждения. Даже тогда ему было не только стыдно за неожиданную реакцию своего организма, но и приятно оттого, что Брайан с явным интересом наблюдал за ним. Сейчас, после того, как Джастин три дня назад застал Итана в постели с новым любовником, он больше не испытывал стыда за то, что хочет другого. Теперь он чувствовал себя свободным от прежней привязанности и готовым к новым отношениям, вот только Брайану эти отношения и нахуй не были нужны. Однако в данный момент это не волновало Джастина. Потому что у него была более веская причина волноваться – горячее тело Брайана, прижавшееся к нему. Трудно избежать трепета и смятения, сближаясь с новым партнёром.

Стоило Брайану обнять Джастина, как у того сорвало тормоза. Возбуждение обрушилось на юношу подобно горной лавине и вытеснило все остальные мысли и чувства. Захотелось прижаться к этому сильному красивому мужчине как можно сильнее, обняться до хруста в костях, чтобы слиться воедино с тем, кто ещё совсем недавно был для него чужим, а сейчас стал центром Вселенной. Руки сами потянулись к завязкам больничной рубашки, в которую был одет Кинни, нетерпеливо дёргая их и затягивая вместо того, чтобы развязать их. К счастью, Брайан оказался спокойнее и смог быстро распутать эти треклятые узлы. А Джастину уже было мало сминающих его губы властных губ и юркого языка, хозяйничавшего в его рту, мало сладкой истомы, от которой подкашивались коленки, мало прохладных ладоней, забравшихся под футболку и поглаживающих его бока. Ему захотелось поскорее ощутить Брайана внутри себя.

То ли Брайан почувствовал его нетерпение, то ли сам решил поторопиться, потому что времени у них было в обрез, но, как бы то ни было, он проворно расстегнул ремень и молнию на джинсах мальчишки и без церемоний повернул его спиной к себе и наклонил. Ни презервативов, ни смазки у Брайана с собой не было, хотя они вряд ли бы ему сейчас понадобились, ведь он не мог дотронуться до людей и предметов обычного материального мира. Поэтому пришлось просто намочить слюной пальцы и протолкнуть их в анус дрожавшего от нетерпения Джастина, торопливо растягивая его. Когда Брайан почувствовал, что мышечное колечко немного расслабилось, то вытащил пальцы и приставил головку члена ко входу и начал медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Никогда до этого он не занимался незащищённым сексом, поэтому сейчас испытал ощущения, которые раньше терялись из-за привычной латексной преграды. Стенки, обхватывавшие его член, оказались гладкими и шелковистыми, мягкими и упругими одновременно. Они то слегка сжимались, то чуть расходились, пропуская его ещё глубже. Джастин постанывал и блядски подмахивал задом, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался ещё аппетитнее, чем на первый взгляд. «Ах, ты ж, сучонок!» - подумал Брайан и, не удержавшись, звонко шлёпнул ладонью ангелочка по ягодице.

Когда Брайан входил в него, было немного больно, но эта боль позволяла Джастину вновь почувствовать себя живым. Он испытал в последнее время столько потрясений, но это было одним из лучших. Вскоре он уже двигал бёдрами навстречу движениям Кинни, нанизываясь на его член и стараясь, подставиться так, чтобы тот проехался по его простате. Каждый толчок отдавался сладостным замиранием внутри, приближая к пику ощущений. Он никогда не думал, что может быть так, что можно хотеть кого-то с первобытной звериной страстью и быть готовым отдать всё за краткий миг единения. Его прежние отношения казались теперь пресными, потому что то, что он испытывал сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с размеренной и спокойной сексуальной жизнью с Итаном. Брайану удалось завести его почти без предварительных ласк и без особых нежностей. Он врывался в него резко и почти грубо, но это было именно то, что сейчас нужно было Джастину. Клин клином… Оргазм подкатывал несколькими волнами, и когда, наконец, разразился, подобно грозе в знойный июльский день, Тейлор чуть не задохнулся от наслаждения, прошившего тело сладкой судорогой, и едва сумел устоять на ногах. За какие-то несколько минут всё изменилось – теперь он знал, что любит Брайана и что ему нечего и надеяться на взаимность, но ему было всё равно. Он испытывал к Кинни столько нежности и сострадания, что ему было достаточно и этого. По крайней мере, пока. Главное – помочь Брайану выкарабкаться из болезни, а дальше будет видно. Может быть, Кинни за это время успеет к нему привыкнуть и поймёт, что вполне возможно ограничиться одним партнёром. Может быть, к этому времени он сам выйдет из комы и снова станет обычным парнишкой, и они смогут повторить этот безумный танец страсти. Мечты, мечты, где ваша сладость? Мечты ушли, осталась гадость…

 

Следующее пробуждение оказалось далеко не таким приятным – в горле драло, как будто там орудовали ёршиком, дыхание было затруднено, ощущалась слабость и тупая боль в области промежности. Кроме того, жутко хотелось сцать и не меньше – пить. Правда, Джастин до сих пор был рядом, глядя на него влюблёнными глазами, и это помогало немного примириться с действительностью. Брайан медленно приподнялся на локтях. Его слегка мутило, а палата медленно плыла перед глазами. Ощущения, как с бодуна.

\- Брайан, тебе не следует вставать, ты ещё очень слаб, - тут же включился ангелок, увидев, что он очнулся.

\- Мне нужно в туалет.

\- Так нажми кнопку вызова медсестры и попроси принести тебе утку.

\- Ещё чего! - возмутился Кинни. - Я не немощный старик и прекрасно справлюсь сам.

То, что он не справится сам, стало ясно, когда Брайан попытался резко подняться. В глазах потемнело, он ощутил приступ тошноты и головокружение. Опасаясь грохнуться в обморок по дороге до туалета, он сдался и нажал кнопку вызова. Через минуту появилась медсестричка.

\- Мистер Кинни, как вы себя чувствуете? Вам что-нибудь нужно?

\- Да, мне нужно срочно отлить.

\- Сейчас я принесу вам утку, - девушка ненадолго вышла из палаты, но вскоре вернулась с пластмассовой посудиной белого цвета. - Позвольте, я вам помогу, - сказала она и приподняла больничную рубашку, которая оставалась единственной одеждой Брайана.

Опустив глаза, Брайан увидел залепленный пластырем свежий шов и дренажную трубочку, торчавшую из мошонки.

\- Пиздец, как романтично, - выдал он, когда сестричка, подняв край рубашки, взялась за его пенис, чтобы направить в отверстие утки.

\- Вам больно? - неправильно поняла его девушка. - Не терпите боль, сразу просите вколоть обезболивающее.

Брайан с трудом смог расслабиться и выдавить из себя тонкую струйку. Наманикюренные пальчики осторожно стряхнули капли с головки и промокнули её туалетной бумагой.

\- Надо же, какой сервис, - ухмыльнулся Кинни. – Можете принести ещё одну ёмкость на случай, если меня стошнит?

\- Вам нужно побольше пить, чтобы поскорее вывести остатки наркоза из организма, - медсестра взяла с тумбочки и протянула ему бутылку с минеральной водой.

\- Жаль, что это не виски, - пошутил Брайан, - его я могу выпить очень много.

\- Пока вам колют антибиотики, алкоголь противопоказан, - строго сказала медсестра перед тем, как уйти.

\- Шёл бы и ты погулять, - прозрачно намекнул Джастину Брайан, не желавший, чтобы тот видел его в таком состоянии.

\- Но тебе может понадобиться поддержка, - возразил Тейлор.

\- В больнице достаточно медперсонала, а на тебя даже невозможно опереться, чтобы встать на ноги, так что поддержка из тебя никудышняя, - приходилось бить по болевым точкам, чтобы настоять на своём.

\- Зато со мной можно поговорить. Просто так, по-дружески, - Джастину было очень обидно, но он сделал вид, что не заметил. В конце концов, Брайану сейчас довольно хреново, так что его можно понять и извинить.

\- Ты, блядь, как баба после траха со своим «а поговорить?»! Может, я не хочу сейчас ни с кем разговаривать. Так что пиздуй отсюда, мелкий!

Ничего не поделаешь, Джастину пришлось покинуть палату. Всё равно ему нужно было явиться пред светлые очи своих кураторов, хоть ничего хорошего недавнее происшествие в операционной ему не сулило. Он надеялся, что за время его отсутствия ничего не случится. Хоть Брайан и был в дурном настроении, зато под присмотром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Суфентанил - опиоидный анальгетик. Показания: для внутривенного введения в качестве вспомогательного обезболивающего средства при ингаляционном наркозе с помощью смеси закиси азота и кислорода. Побочное действие: возможны угнетение дыхания, ригидность мышц (в т.ч. дыхательной мускулатуры), судороги, брадикардия, артериальная гипотензия, тошнота, рвота, головокружение.  
> ** Налоксон – блокиратор опиатных рецепторов. Применяется в качестве антидота при острой интоксикации наркотическими анальгетиками в т.ч. суфентонилом.


	7. Цветочки и ягодки

Как выяснилось, сама операция и восстановление после неё – это были ещё цветочки. Гораздо хуже отходняка от наркоза, из-за которого нельзя было встать, чтобы не закружилась голова, и распаханной мошонки оказались последствия лучевой терапии, после которой Брайана всякий раз тошнило и бросало в холодный пот. Если раньше ему приходилось постоянно ограничивать себя в еде и регулярно ходить в тренажёрный зал, чтобы не дай бог не поправиться, то теперь он стремительно худел, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий. Мало того, что его рвало после каждого сеанса облучения, так ещё и напрочь пропал аппетит. Сил от этого, естественно, не прибавлялось.

Было бы намного проще, если бы Брайан мог позволить себе в этот нелёгкий период отлежаться дома, но это означало поставить в известность о болезни руководство и друзей. Узнай босс о диагнозе, то не видать ему не только важных контрактов, но и вообще работы в «Вангарде». Кому нужен партнёр-сдохлик? Правильно, никому. Так что, скорее всего, Кинни получил бы под зад коленом и пошёл бы на все четыре стороны, солнцем палимый. А куда идти? Сможет ли он в таком состоянии найти новую работу, способную удовлетворять его немалые запросы? Маловероятно. Поэтому Кинни бледнел, зеленел, но из последних сил полз в агентство, борясь со слабостью и тошнотой, и лишь когда становилось уж совсем невмоготу, отпрашивался домой, ссылаясь на пищевое отравление или семейные проблемы. Ну а жалости друзей он бы не вынес, хватит с него той позорной сопливой сцены после признания Дебби (чёрт дёрнул его тогда за язык). 

По вечерам Брайан теперь был в состоянии нестояния как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Поэтому походы по ночным клубам пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок, потчуя друзей отговорками о срочной работе и неотложных делах. Не до потрахушек и ночных гулек ему сейчас было, поэтому приходилось быть нарочито грубым с Тедом и Эмметом, отказываясь потусоваться в «Вавилоне» в их компании, и избегая Майкла, чему Бен был поначалу очень рад. Теперь Майкл по вечерам целиком был в его распоряжении, однако постоянно говорил о Кинни. Через пару дней это надоело, а уже через неделю, чтобы не слышать бесконечное Майклово нытьё по поводу того, что замученный работой Брайан видеть его не хочет, Бену приходилось или посылать того к матери, или самому сбегать из дома на дополнительные занятия со студентами.

Порой, когда Брайана очередной раз выворачивало наизнанку, он начинал сомневаться в правильности принятого решения. Вероятности, что изнурительное лечение может не помочь, никто не отменял. В такие моменты его посещали мысли о том, насколько проще было бы сразу сдохнуть. Потому что нахуй ему нужна такая жизнь? Ни тебе пожрать, ни выпить, ни потрахаться. Один перманентный всеобъемлющий пиздец.

Его бледный и помятый вид не остался незамеченным, и вскоре уже не только Синтия, но и Линдси с Майклом заподозрили неладное и начали активно интересоваться его здоровьем, а Брайану хотелось лишь одного – чтобы все они отъебались от него. Однако существовал ещё один надоедливый субъект, не желавший отставать от него ни на миг, и выставить его за дверь было нелегко по той простой причине, что ни двери, ни стены не были для него преградой. Белобрысый ангел тормошил Брайана, вызывая на разговоры и не давая замкнуться в себе, заставлял запихивать в себя купленные по его наущению фрукты или йогурт.

\- Да в гробу я видел такое лечение, оно убьёт меня быстрее, чем болезнь, - брюзжал Кинни, давясь очередным полезным яблоком или бананом.

\- Радуйся, что у тебя достаточно денег, чтобы пожрать и оплатить лечение. Многие больные люди лишены этой возможности и вынуждены доживать свой век в хосписах, без должного медицинского обслуживания и без надежды на выздоровление, - отвечал ему на это Джастин.

\- А разве ложная надежда лучше?

\- Думаю, да, если она помогает человеку жить. Бывая в хосписах, я всегда поражался тому, насколько умеют ценить жизнь и радоваться каждому прожитому мгновению безнадёжно больные люди. Они не в силах заниматься тяжёлой физической работой, но и не проводят время в праздности, создавая своими руками красивейшие поделки.

\- Только не говори, что мне стоит заняться вязанием или начать малевать картины.

\- А почему бы и нет? Эх, если бы я мог сейчас рисовать… - с сожалением вздохнул Джастин. Рисование всегда было для него способом выразить свои эмоции.

\- А ты попытайся рисовать словами. Расскажи мне, что ты хотел бы изобразить? – предложил Брайан.

Это было весьма неожиданно, и Джастин смутился, потому что его фантазии сейчас занимал лишь один объект, которого хотелось живописать во всех возможных позах.

\- Я нарисовал бы тебя. Обнажённого, лежащего на тёмно-синих простынях, расслабленного и невероятно сексуального. Голова запрокинута назад, волосы в беспорядке падают на лоб, глаза чуть прикрыты, но в них всё равно читается насмешка и осознание собственного превосходства. Рельефные мышцы груди вздымают золотисто-бронзовую кожу, на плоском животе, чуть влево от центра лежит твой великолепный возбуждённый член… Нет, словами у меня совсем не получается. Они не могут передать игры света и тени на твоём лице, тех мелких мимических морщинок, что делают тебя тобой и многого другого…

Паршивец описывал Брайана таким, каким тот был до операции. Интересно было бы посмотреть на его мазню, и убедиться, насколько она хороша.

\- Я бы тебя трахнул, - сказал Брайан, и это было в его устах наивысшей похвалой.

\- Я был бы не против, даже если меня потом отправят в ад, - откликнулся Джастин. Кураторы пригрозили ему суровым наказанием за тот инцидент, но так и не сказали, что именно его за это ожидает.

Потрясённые внезапной откровенностью друг друга они умолкли.

На следующий вечер речь пошла о том терроре, который устроил новый мэр представителям секс-меньшинств.

\- Если бы я знал, чем всё закончится, то потопил бы этого сукиного сына своими руками ещё во время предвыборной кампании, - признался Брайан.

\- Никогда не поздно это исправить, например, можно и сейчас сделать достоянием общественности нечто, дискредитирующее Стоквелла в глазах горожан, вследствие чего он будет вынужден подать в отставку, - предложил Джастин.

\- Осталось лишь раскопать какие-нибудь его грязные тайны или сфабриковать их, - Брайан ненадолго задумался. – Однажды был подходящий случай позвать парочку гоняющихся за сенсациями папарацци, чтобы они сняли несколько постановочных фото весьма недвусмысленного содержания, когда мы с Джимом вместе сидели в джакузи. Моей репутации это не повредило бы, но на его карьере можно было бы поставить крест после того, как электорат узнал бы, что ярый поборник нравственности исповедует двойные стандарты. Даже если бы Стоквелл потом и стал от всего открещиваться, его репутация была бы изрядно подмочена, ведь многие принимают за чистую монету всё, что печатают в прессе. А я-то уж постарался бы, чтобы эта сенсация прогремела во всех местных газетёнках.

\- Так сделай это сейчас, - оживился Джастин. - Напросись на приглашение, ты же это умеешь.

\- Смеёшься? Я сейчас не в той форме, чтобы сниматься обнажённым.

\- На кону судьбы тысяч людей, а ты думаешь лишь о том, как будешь смотреться на фото!

\- Я должен выглядеть охуительно. А кто сейчас поверит, что Джим позарился на такие мощи? Да и чувствую я себя, мягко говоря, не фонтан.

\- Ты прав, сначала тебе нужно окрепнуть, - приуныл Джастин, он ведь вовсе не хотел, чтобы Брайан окончательно загнал себя, хватит и того, что тот совмещает работу с лечением. - Вот тебе и стимул поскорее выздороветь и вернуть прежнюю форму.

\- А у тебя какой стимул?

\- Успешно выполнить свою работу и вернуться обратно.

Брайан понятия не имел, что под «обратно» Джастин подразумевает возвращение в своё тело, а не на небеса обетованные, и ему вдруг стало грустно, что когда-нибудь он снова останется один. За последний месяц он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Джастин постоянно был рядом с ним и дома, и на работе. Даже к мозгоклюйству Тейлора привык и не оставался в долгу, вправляя юноше мозги и открывая глаза на реальную жизнь, в которой, как он считал, было место лишь разумному эгоизму, ну а подвиги и альтруизм - удел розовых идиотов и мультяшных супергероев. Джастин молча слушал, а потом вворачивал нечто такое, что Брайан начинал сомневаться в устоявшейся системе ценностей. В этом мальчишке было что-то такое, отчего рядом становилось спокойнее и теплее на душе, а ещё он будил такой рудимент, как совесть, понукавшую Брайана становиться лучше, чем он был. Так странно… Он был уверен, что она давно отмерла за ненадобностью. 

Джастин почти ничего не рассказывал о себе и до сих пор оставался такой же загадкой, как и в день их встречи в больнице, так что Брайан мог только гадать о его прошлом. Единственное, что Брайан мог сказать наверняка, - Джастину нравились мужчины, более того, тот был по уши влюблён в него. Но Брайан не мог не только ответить на его чувства, но даже возможности трахнуться сейчас не имел, даже если бы ангел вдруг стал материальным.

Бывая в небесной канцелярии, Джастин неоднократно просил вернуть ему телесный облик, чтобы он мог оказывать своему подопечному не только моральную поддержку. Но кураторы были непреклонны и всякий раз отказывали ему, ссылаясь на инцидент, произошедший во время операции Кинни, когда два призрака поддали жару и вогнали в краску видавших виды наблюдателей. Поэтому Джастин всё так же не имел возможности даже подать стакан воды обессиленному Брайану, лежавшему пластом на своём роскошном траходроме после возвращения с работы. Зато он охотно помогал Кинни с идеями, когда тот плохо соображал от усталости (а уставал сейчас он очень быстро).

 

Этот день выдался особо мерзким – с утра шёл дождь, сопровождавшийся сильными порывами ветра, из-за чего Брайан, никогда не бравший зонта, успел порядком вымокнуть, пока дошёл от больницы до парковки. Потом на совещании дружный ядовитый коллектив, состоявший, судя по их речам, сплошь из мудозвонов, два часа кряду выносил ему мозг (нет, ну неужели так сложно было выбрать рекламный слоган из полудюжины придуманных им охуенных вариантов?). Брайан так и не понял, от чего его в тот день тошнило больше, от лучевой терапии или от занудства коллег. Ну и в довершение всего какой-то долбоёб подрезал по дороге домой его джип. Когда Брайан, наконец, доехал домой, ему едва хватило сил на то, чтобы запереть дверь автомобиля, дважды уронив при этом под ноги ключи, доплестись до лифта и привалиться к стене, едва войдя в него. Весь этот сучий день Джастин таскался за ним, пытаясь приободрить, но наталкиваясь в ответ лишь на поток нецензурной брани. Надо сказать, некоторые выражения были так забористы, что хоть садись и конспектируй, чтобы не забыть.

\- Ну, отдыхай, набирайся сил, - сказал Джастин, когда едва державшийся на ногах Брайан ввалился в лофт и с трудом задвинул за собой массивную металлическую дверь. Если бы это было возможно, светоносец отдал бы часть своих сил, только бы не видеть его таким. Да что там часть? Он отдал бы всё, лишь бы Брайан поскорее выздоровел.

\- Набраться получится, а вот сил - вряд ли, - ответил Кинни и поковылял к бару. Было только одно средство, которое могло примирить его сейчас с действительностью, и похуй, что врачи категорически запретили спиртное до конца курса лечения.

\- Ты с ума сошёл?! Хочешь себя добить?! - возмутился Джастин.

\- По-моему, с этим успешно справляется грёбаная лучевая терапия. А от алкоголя я, по крайней мере, получаю хоть какое-то удовольствие.

\- Вот только после этого тебя стошнит, - назидательно изрёк его бессменный спутник.

«Тоже мне, новость дня…», - подумал Кинни.

\- Стошнит меня в любом случае, так что дай мне спокойно выпить, чтоб было, чем блевать, - он открыл пробку и щедро плеснул себе Джим Бима в стакан. - Всё равно ты не сможешь мне помешать, и тебе остаётся лишь пиздеть, - как все люди, которым плохо, он не преминул ударить по главной болевой точке близкого человека, чьё неусыпное внимание уже порядком надоело.

Джастин прекрасно понимал, что гнев – не то чувство, которые положено испытывать ангелам-хранителям. Он должен был чувствовать сострадание и поддерживать своего подопечного, проявляя выдержку и доброжелательность. Но разве он виноват в том, что ему навязали в качестве подопечного такого засранца, которому доставляет удовольствие провоцировать и постоянно выводить его из себя?! Тейлор психанул и изо всех сил врезал рукой по стакану с бухлом, который держал Кинни. Рука предсказуемо прошла насквозь, не задев стекло.

\- Хлопаешь крыльями, а толку-то? - поддел его Брайан. - Уёбывай отсюда, светоносец недоделанный, вместе со своими душеспасительными беседами, достал уже. Ты мне не нужен, понял? Я и сам могу справиться со всей этой хуйнёй.

\- Как хочешь, - обиделся Джастин, понимая, что Кинни отчасти прав, и толку от него, бестелесного, как от козла молока. Джастин покинул лофт, выйдя через закрытую дверь.

Ну а что Брайан? Он давно решил, что если уж с ангелом вскоре придётся расстаться, то лучше уж он сам прогонит его, не дожидаясь, что тот внезапно его покинет.


	8. Без Солнышка

Джастин не появился ни на следующий день, ни через день, зато явился сердобольный Майкл, таки выпытавший у своей гиперобщительной мамаши страшную тайну Брайана. Ну а на что Кинни надеялся, прося такую балаболку, как Дебби, держать всё в секрете? Скорее уж небо упадёт на землю, чем миссис Новотны сможет удержать язык за зубами. Правда, один секрет она всё же смогла хранить больше трёх десятков лет, правда, он касался лично неё. Майкл отправился к Брайану, чтобы поддержать его. Однако в итоге Кинни пришлось утешать распустившего нюни друга.

Майкл оказался ничуть не лучше своей мамаши, разболтав всем друзьям, что Брайан помирает, ухи просит… Уже на следующий день в лофт потянулись паломники с куриным супом, дабы попытаться влить его в горло больного, а заодно вселить в его душу уверенность в выздоровлении. Они же не знали, что у Брайана от жирной пищи моментально начиналась диарея – ещё один «милый» побочный эффект лучевой терапии. Все твердили наперебой, насколько всё вскоре станет расчудесно, вызывал лишь глухое раздражение. В лофте стало слишком многолюдно и шумно. Раньше бы Брайан воспользовался этим и устроил групповушку, но сейчас ему было не до того. А выпроводить визитёров оказалось непросто, ведь на ругань Брайана они теперь не обращали внимания. Что с него, болезного, возьмёшь?

Мало было Брайану, жалеющих его, как он считал, друзей, так ещё и вездесущая Дэбби успела пообщаться в церкви с миссис Кинни и «случайно» (вроде как она не знала, что та не в курсе) разболтать, что её сын болен раком. Мать, решив, что это её шанс спасти заблудшую душу, припёрлась к Брайану на работу, призывая обратиться к Богу и покаяться, дабы искупить грехи. Причём проявила она при этом отнюдь не материнскую любовь и христианское смирение, а свою нетерпимость к его ориентации. Закончилось тем, что Брайан, ругаясь матерными словами, прогнал её, поскольку ничто так быстро и качественно не заёбывало его, как тупой фанатизм в сочетании с ханжеством.

Как же он хотел в течение следующей недели, чтобы все друзья чудесным образом забыли о его болезни и отъебались от него со своим сочувствием, а вместо них вернулся незаслуженно изгнанный им Джастин, который на фоне этой шумной компании выглядел настоящим ангелом. Ну пытался парнишка вправлять мозги Брайану, однако делал это, по сравнению с матерью, довольно мягко, кроме того, на него хотя бы приятно было смотреть. С каждым днём Брайан ощущал, что ему всё больше не хватает Джастина, и опасался, что тот никогда к нему не вернётся.

 

Брайан и сам толком не понимал, что именно подвигло его выписать чек на солидную сумму, необходимую, чтобы продолжал существовать хоспис для больных ВИЧ «Дом Либерти». Он всегда изо всех сил сопротивлялся, не желая отдавать свои кровно заработанные деньги для неясных целей в какие-либо благотворительные фонды, но при этом не отказывал в помощи оказавшимся в беде друзьям. Но на этот раз, прочувствовав на своей шкуре, каково это – быть слабым и беспомощным, он решил помочь тяжело больным людям. Ведь многим некуда было деваться, кроме этого хосписа, оказавшегося на грани закрытия из-за недостатка средств на содержание после того, как известный организатор благотворительных мероприятий Джеффри Пендерграст сбежал вместе со всеми собранными деньгами. Возможно, Брайан так хотел откупиться от болезни? Может быть, прося основателей хосписа, назвать его в честь Вика Грасси, он хотел избавиться от чувства вины перед Дэбби за то, что ляпнул в день смерти её брата? Скорее всего, и то, и другое плюс то, в чём Брайан не хотел признаваться даже самому себе – он действительно хотел сделать что-то для людей, которым было хуже, чем ему.

Джастин появился в день торжественного открытия на хосписе мемориальной таблички в честь Вика Грасси, когда Дэбби на радостях обнимала и целовала Майкла. Брайан стоял позади всех, такой грустный и одинокий, что Тейлор, тайно наблюдавший за ним всё это время, не выдержал и подошёл к нему.

\- Ну что, убедился в том, что ни одно доброе дело не останется безнаказанным? - обратился к нему Кинни.

\- Какое же это доброе дело, если ты рассчитываешь на благодарность? Если ты сделал что-то хорошее по велению сердца, то по идее тебя не должно заботить, получишь ты за это признание или об этом никто не узнает. 

\- А как же списание налогов, реклама и так называемая хорошая репутация? – Брайан снова пытался спрятаться за маской циника.

\- Не думаю, что ты сделал это только ради снижения налогов, - Джастин взглянул ему в глаза. Его лицо было таким открытым и доверчивым, что Брайан не смог больше притворяться.

\- Ещё я надеялся, что благодаря этому поступку смогу вернуть тебя, и не прогадал - мне удалось привлечь твоё внимание, - со свойственной ему прямотой, порой граничившей с откровенным хамством, признался он.

\- Ты же вроде говорил, что я тебе не нужен?

\- Мало ли что я говорю… - улыбнулся Брайан.

Такие улыбки следовало бы запретить как оружие массового поражения. Увидев её, Джастин сразу же пожалел, что из-за своей глупой обиды он упустил кучу времени, которое они могли бы провести вместе. Кто знает, насколько долго ему позволят оставаться рядом с Брайаном, да и вообще в этом мире. Его будущее сейчас было столь же зыбким, как и в тот день, когда ему навязали этого не в меру циничного и ироничного подопечного.

Дэбби перестала тискать своего сына и всё же подошла к Брайану, чтобы поблагодарить его. Кинни тоже достался поцелуй в щёку и объятия, правда, на этот раз гораздо более сдержанные.

\- Зайдёшь к нам, чтобы отпраздновать? - спросила она.

\- Нет. Я долго ждал одного человека, и как раз сегодня он должен ко мне прийти, так что вам придётся обойтись без меня.

\- Хотела бы я посмотреть на того, кто заставил тебя ждать, обычно бывает наоборот, - Дэбби ещё раз прижала к себе Брайана и отпустила его.

Брайан и Джастин медленно пошли прочь.

\- Выглядишь намного лучше, - заметил светоносец.

\- Ещё бы! Я больше не хожу на эту грёбаную лучевую терапию, от которой меня выворачивало наизнанку, - Кинни действительно начал постепенно оживать. 

\- Значит, скоро вновь начнёшь бегать по ночным клубам?

\- А смысл? У меня, блядь, сейчас ни на кого не стоит. Так что можешь порадоваться, теперь мне поневоле придётся вести добродетельный образ жизни, - стоило Брайану озвучить одну из наиболее волновавших его проблем, как он почувствовал шевеление бастовавшего дотоле органа.

\- Как я могу радоваться, если тебе плохо?

Может, Джастину и полагались за это какие-то бонусы от его кураторов, но видеть, как впечатливший его блистательный самоуверенный мужчина превращается в кого-то другого и утрачивает вкус к жизни, было выше его сил.

\- Тебе же вроде бы положено наставлять меня на путь истинный.

\- Типа того. Но я бы не хотел такой ценой…

Они ненадолго замолчали, продолжив разговор лишь после того, как сели в машину.

\- Так ты не собираешься снова меня воспитывать? – поинтересовался Брайан.

\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение, - пожал плечами Джастин.

\- А если оно не будет примерным? – Брайан сделал движение рукой, словно желал погладить щёку Джастина, хоть и знал, что это было невозможно.

Конечно же, Джастин не почувствовал прикосновения, но ощутил тепло, исходившее от ладони Брайана. Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что он будь он таким же живым, как прежде, то, не задумываясь, снова переспал бы с Брайаном, даже если угодил бы после этого в пекло или в Антарктиду, что, по его мнению, было ничуть не лучше. Он почувствовал на своих губах дыхание Брайана, тело мгновенно обдало жаром, а потом всё закончилось. Джастин открыл глаза и встретился с насмешливым взглядом успевшего отстраниться Брайана.

\- Так что у нас следующее в списке добрых дел? – деловито спросил Кинни. – Нужно запланировать следующий подвиг. Мне понадобится пару недель, чтобы вернуть себе прежнюю форму, а потом мы обязательно прищучим Стоквелла, - c возвращением Джастина его жизнь вновь наполнилась смыслом, и он не хотел снова потерять его.

\- Ты всё же решился?! – обрадовался Джастин.

\- Давно. Нужно только всё как следует продумать, - ответил Брайан, заводя машину.


	9. Победа или поражение?

\- Какое выражение лица было у Джима, когда я опёрся руками о бортик джакузи по бокам от него, делая вид, что хочу потянуться за полотенцем… - Брайан выглядел довольным, словно сытый кот.

\- Со стороны выглядело, как будто ты обнимал его, а Стоквелл вконец ошалел от внезапно привалившего ему счастья. Но как только он услышал щелчки фотоаппаратов и понял, что вас снимают, то сразу изменился в лице. Я думал, он убьёт тебя, - Джастин, находившийся тогда неподалёку, но неспособный вмешаться, вспомнил, как испугался за Брайана и пожалел, что подверг его опасности, подбив на эту авантюру.

\- Его гнев оказался нам на руку – фоторепортёры приняли нашу драку за ролевую игру. Когда мы боролись, бултыхаясь в воде, были сделаны самые удачные кадры. Борьба и объятия очень похожи, - от души рассмеялся Брайан. – Потом-то Джим понял, что ему следовало держаться от меня подальше, но было поздно. Да и я отлично сыграл свою роль обманутого любовника, заявив достаточно громко, чтобы меня было слышно в радиусе дюжины ярдов от джакузи: «Ты, сука, меня использовал, а теперь знать не желаешь!».

Сейчас у Брайана было впечатление, словно развязался узел, сдавливавший его грудь. Пропало ощущение обречённости, с которым он жил в течение последних двух месяцев. Делая что-то для других, он забывал о проблемах со здоровьем и чувствовал себя намного лучше. И всё это благодаря призрачному белобрысому мальчишке, глядевшему на него сейчас доверчиво и немного встревоженно, пробуждавшему в его душе что-то, чего, как казалось Брайану, там быть не могло, а поди ж ты, незаметно появилось и даже успело пустить корни. Или это хмель с непривычки кружил ему голову?

Этим вечером они праздновали победу, сидя на диване, вокруг которого были разбросаны газеты с фотографиями Стоквелла и Кинни во всей красе и скандальными статьями. Джастин не стал возражать, когда Брайан позволил себе немного выпить. Пусть немного расслабится, он заслужил. Их затея, пусть и не сразу, но непременно увенчается успехом.

Журналисты как будто давно ждали повода вцепиться мэру в глотку, и теперь соревновались, кто остроумнее подденет двуличного политика, притворявшегося во время предвыборной кампании поборником морали. Брайан избрал мудрую тактику, дабы избежать обвинений в клевете, - он просто молчал в ответ на вопросы журналистов или отвечал, что никого не ебёт, кого он ебёт… Ну а чем активнее отпирался Джим, тем больший интерес разгорался у публики к этой сомнительной истории. Стоквелл не имел возможности привлечь Кинни к суду, но сумел подёргать за нужные ниточки и добиться его увольнения.

\- Прости, я не должен был просить тебя рисковать своей карьерой, а возможно, и здоровьем, - сказал Джастин. – Я испугался, что он тебя задушит.

\- У меня тоже сильная хватка, так что у Джима ещё долго будут болеть рёбра. Хуй с ней, с работой, найду другую, ещё лучше. Думаю, ты рисковал не меньше, добывая информацию, которая помогла добить мэра, ведь одних фотографий со мной для этого было бы явно недостаточно, - произнёс Брайан, чувствуя, как его сердце наполняется одновременно нежностью и болью, оттого, что он не мог даже прикоснуться к Джастину.

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Тейлор. – Всего-то и нужно было – устроить неразбериху, которая отвлечёт пару важных шишек от компьютера, и прочесть файлы Стоквелла.

На самом деле было довольно сложно провернуть этот трюк с внезапно развозмущавшимися из-за долгого ожидания людьми. Кроме того, было до усрачки страшно, что кураторы заранее узнают о намерениях Джастина и накажут его, отдалив от Брайана. Но удача сопутствовала Тейлору. Ему удалось не только уговорить нескольких человек поднять шум, выманивший Самаэля и Гавриила из кабинета, но и незаметно проскользнуть внутрь, воспользовавшись суматохой. Остальное было просто – запустить поиск и найти личное дело Стоквелла отняло всего пару секунд. Быстро пробежав глазами текст, Джастин нашёл то, что искал: злоупотребление служебным положением и укрывательство убийцы. К сожалению, всё это было недоказуемо, но вполне годилось для чёрного пиара. Когда его кураторы вернулись, Джастина уже и след простыл.

Для затравки Брайан сначала скормил журналистам историю с копом-убийцей, бывшим напарником мэра, затем сообщил, что они смогут увидеть кое-что интересное, если приедут к дому Стоквелла в воскресенье вечером. Напроситься в гости к Стоквеллу оказалось делом нехитрым. Чтобы снова оказаться с ним в джакузи, достаточно было всего лишь пожаловаться на боли в спине. Джим заметил, что Кинни плохо выглядит, и повёл его на задний двор принимать водные процедуры. Как удачно, что Стоквелл поставил джакузи не в доме, а на свежем воздухе. При наличии фотоаппарата с хорошим цифровым увеличением можно было сделать достаточно качественные снимки, не вторгаясь в пределы частной собственности.

 

\- До сих пор удивляюсь, что ты позволил Тейлору воспользоваться секретной информацией, - сказал Самаэль, усаживаясь в своё кресло, после непродолжительной, но весьма насыщенной беседы с буянами в коридоре. Естественно, они знали, что собирался вытворить Джастин, но подыграли ему.

\- Это делает наше пари ещё интереснее: мы наказали негодяя, дали грешнику шанс встать на путь искупления, а его светоносцу – очередное искушение. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, - ответил ему Гавриил.

\- Скорее уж Кинни снова совратит ангела, чем тот наставит его на путь истинный, - ухмыльнулся тёмный.

\- Не стоит недооценивать Тейлора. Хоть и медленно, но он тоже оказывает влияние на Кинни. Они оба меняют друг друга, - возразил Гавриил.

\- В итоге оба всё равно окажутся в аду.

\- Ну, не скажи. Не забывай, что Бог есть любовь, и если Кинни по-настоящему полюбит кого-то, то будет не в вашей власти.

\- Скорее уж небо упадёт на землю, чем Брайан Кинни признается хотя бы самому себе в том, что влюблён. Ты неизбежно проиграешь, - пообещал Самаэль.

\- На твоём месте я не был бы так уверен, - ответил ему Гавриил. – Так, работаем. Кто у нас следующий?

Подобные споры скрашивали их многовековую рутинную работу, привнося в неё толику азарта и неопределённости, а привычные пикировки не давали заскучать. Каждый из них уже много раз то проигрывал, то выигрывал, ставя на кон людские судьбы, а затем жаждал реванша. Сейчас они поставили на очень необычную пару, и исход пари было невозможно предугадать.

 

Если бы тело Джастина не было по-прежнему призрачным, то Брайан сейчас обнял бы его и обязательно попробовал бы на вкус приоткрытые влажные губы, прикусил бы мочку уха, а затем покрыл бы поцелуями шею. Брайан почувствовал, как впервые после операции у него потяжелело в паху. Если бы только парнишка был реальным, они бы не ограничились одними лишь поцелуями. Он прижал бы мелкого к стене и оттрахал его маленькую тугую задницу. Уж Брайан-то смог бы доставить удовольствие своему солнечному мальчику. Стоп! С каких это пор он стал считать его своим? Да какая, в сущности, разница. Когда он остался один, у него было время понять, что Джастин стал ему необходим так же, как воздух или солнечный свет. Когда они есть, то их не замечаешь, но без них не можешь прожить. Брайан хотел сказать Джастину, как тот ему дорог, но вместо этого ляпнул в своей привычной манере:

\- Есть ещё одна хорошая новость: у меня снова стоит.

\- Пойдёшь отмечать это знаменательное событие в «Вавилон» или ещё куда-то? – спросил Джастин, понимая, что теперь Брайан наверняка снова пустится во все тяжкие и все его старания пойдут насмарку. Тем приятнее было услышать от Кинни:

\- Нет, я хочу отметить это с тобой. Если ты, конечно, не против.

\- Да-нет, - смутился Джастин. – Но как? Ты же не собираешься довести себя до состояния клинической смерти?

\- Ну уж нет, мне надоело быть доходягой. Я предлагаю сделать это так, как в наш первый вечер, - Брайан расстегнул рубашку и бросил её на пол.

Вслед за рубашкой полетели его джинсы и одежда Джастина. Брайан направился к кровати. Джастин последовал за ним. Будь, что будет. Он не хотел сейчас думать о возможных последствиях. Брайан мог сегодня вечером уйти и выбрать любого, но предпочёл остаться с ним.

Сегодня всё было иначе, нежели в прошлый раз.

\- Смотри на меня и делай то же самое, - попросил Брайан и медленно коснулся пальцами своих губ. – Представь, что это я тебя касаюсь.

Словно загипнотизированный ласковым взглядом карих глаз, Джастин медленно гладил свои шею и грудь, постепенно спускаясь к животу, наблюдая, как то же самое проделывает с собой Брайан. Вскоре тот запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза от удовольствия, представляя, что это руки Джастина бродят сейчас по его телу, что это его ладонь сжимает девятидюймовый член, двигаясь в рваном ритме. Джастин тоже плавился от удовольствия, трогая себя и любуясь прекрасным телом Брайана. Как бы он хотел сейчас снова стать материальным, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к его губам, впитать в себя дыхание Брайана и вновь почувствовать силу и нежность его объятий. Нужно быть осторожнее с желаниями, потому что они имеют свойство сбываться в самый неподходящий момент…

Они продержались недолго. Первым достиг оргазма Джастин и негромко застонал, выплёскиваясь в свою ладонь. Кинни вскоре догнал его.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул он, кончая. Вот уж не думал Брайан, что когда-нибудь произнесёт эти слова.

\- Брайан, я тоже… - Джастин не успел договорить, потому что в тот же миг исчез, рассыпавшись на мириады маленьких ослепительно ярких искр.

\- Что за хуйня! Вернись! – крикнул Брайан, но не дождался ответа.

Это выглядело очередной издёвкой мироздания. Джастин не вернулся ни на этот, ни на следующий день. Поначалу Брайан ещё надеялся, ведь однажды Джастин уже исчезал надолго, однако время шло, а тот не появлялся, и надежды становились всё эфемернее. Нужно было признать, что светоносец покинул его навсегда, и продолжать жить дальше. Нужно было искать работу и новых трахов. Вот только на других у Брайана теперь не стоял. Ему нужен был лишь его порочный ангел.

 

\- Ты выполнил свою миссию и получишь заслуженную награду - сказал Гавриил.

\- Но при этом снова нарушил правила и будешь наказан за это, - добавил Самаэль.

\- Говорите яснее, что со мной будет? – не выдержал Джастин.

\- Ты вернёшься в своё тело, - сказал Гавриил.

\- Но ничего не будешь помнить, - припечатал Самаэль.

\- Это нечестно! – возмутился Джастин.

\- А тайком подглядывать в наши файлы честно? – парировал седовласый.

Вот лажа, Джастин-то был уверен, что тот на его стороне. А дальше мыслей уже не было, ничего не было, слово он провалился в небытие. В какой-то момент Джастин проснулся и увидел, что находится в больничной палате. На стуле рядом с его кроватью сидела и тихонько плакала мама.

\- Мам, ты чего? Я ведь живой, - сказал Джастин. В горле пересохло, язык плохо слушался, из-за чего голос казался чужим.

\- Ты так долго пробыл между жизнью и смертью, - ответила, утирая слёзы и пытаясь улыбнуться Дженнифер. – Но теперь ты пришёл в себя, и всё будет хорошо.

\- Сколько я был без сознания?

\- Больше двух месяцев, - ответила мама, и Джастин присвистнул, это ведь была чёртова уйма времени.

Кстати о чертях, кажется, ему снилась какая-то чертовщина: тип демонического вида и другой, выглядевший добрым дедушкой, а сам он был ангелом-хранителем какого-то мужика. Джастин попытался поймать ускользающие обрывки сновидений. Во сне он трахался с этим мужиком. Странно, что ему вдруг приснился эротический сон с участием кого-то постороннего, у него ведь есть Итан. И привидится же такое…

\- Мам, а как там Итан? – поинтересовался Джастин.

\- Отлично, он сейчас на гастролях в Европе, - её губы говорили одно, а пальцы, начавшие нервно теребить платочек, - другое.

\- Мама, что случилось с Итаном? Он тоже пострадал? Ему было плохо без меня?

Сначала Дженнифер не хотела сообщать сыну дурные новости, пока он не окрепнет, но, поняв, что он не отстанет, сказала:

\- Он страдал недолго. У него теперь новый бойфренд, поэтому мне пришлось забрать все твои вещи из вашей квартиры.

\- Нет, Итан не мог… - начал Джастин, и вдруг увидел очередной кусок своего странного сна, где Итан был с другим.

 

\- Ну что, в этот раз я выиграл, - торжествующе произнёс Гавриил.

\- Не торопись, игра ещё не окончена, и мы усложнили её правила, - не хотел сдаваться Самаэль. – Уверен, что Кинни вскоре забудет мальчишку и вернётся к прежнему образу жизни.

\- Посмотрим…


	10. Живой

Реабилитация оказалась затяжной. Ослабевшие после долгой неподвижности мышцы слушались плохо. Но Джастин не сдавался, регулярно занимаясь в кабинете лечебной физкультуры с теннисным мячиком и кистевым эспандером и по много раз за день наматывая круги по больничным коридорам. Вскоре он уже мог подолгу ходить, не испытывая усталости.   
Гораздо хуже обстояли дела с правой рукой – она не только плохо работала, но ещё и дрожала время от времени. Как он сможет рисовать? А как прожить без любимого дела, в котором видел смысл своей жизни? Врачи говорили, что со временем это должно пройти, но Джастин пока не видел особых сдвигов и боялся, что не сможет полностью восстановиться. Кому он такой нужен, когда и сам себе не в радость?

Нет, конечно, мама приходила к Джастину каждый день, да и Дафна периодически его навещала. Но всё это было не то. Больше всего он хотел бы сейчас увидеть не друзей и не родственников... Джастин позвонил Итану, как только ему разрешили пользоваться мобильным телефоном. Тот разговаривал с ним чересчур сдержанно, как с посторонним человеком. Сказал, что не может пока вернуться в Питтсбург и навестить его, слишком уж плотный график выступлений. Видимо, мама не соврала. От осознания того, что его бросили, Джастину стало грустно, однако боли он не испытывал. Странно, неужели он влюбился в мужчину из своих снов и охладел к Итану? Разве такое возможно? А может быть, у него просто поехала крыша? Всякое может случиться после столь сильного удара по голове. Кто знает, что теперь творится в его дырявой башке?

Воспоминания о странных снах с каждым прожитым днём тускнели и постепенно забывались, вытесняясь событиями реальной жизни. Поэтому уже через неделю Джастин с трудом мог вспомнить лицо того мужчины. Жаль, что он не мог сразу зарисовать его из-за того, что у него тогда почти не действовала рука, да и не на чем было. Вчера мама принесла в больницу альбом, и Джастин сразу же взялся за рисование, однако наброски выходили корявыми. Он упорно силился перенести на бумагу образ из своих снов, но получалось плохо: то лицо оказывалось вытянутым, то чересчур выдающийся вперёд подбородок придавал ему хищное выражение, то глаза были слишком близко посажены.

Увидев очередного фоторобота, получившегося вместо портрета, Джастин, крайне недовольный своими художествами, отложил альбом и поплёлся в столовую. Без особого аппетита он съел свой обед, а вот чай выпить ему не удалось, потому что рука в очередной раз дрогнула, пальцы самопроизвольно разжались, и чашка упала, расплёскивая кипяток на стол и штаны Джастина. Он вскочил, отряхиваясь и матерясь. Это был уже второй раз за неделю, когда Джастин не сумел удержать в руках чашку. Как же он злился на себя в такие моменты. Ну и видок у него сейчас, наверное… Как будто не успел добежать до туалета и намочил штаны… Рядом с Тейлором тут же очутилась встревоженная санитарка с полотенцем, спрашивающая, не обжёгся ли он.

\- Я в порядке, - бросил он, чтобы от него отвязались. То же самое он заявлял на каждом сеансе у психотерапевта. – Мне просто нужно переодеться, - Джастин поспешил покинуть столовую.

Вскоре после того, как он сменил пижаму на одежду, принесенную из дома, появилась медсестра, которая сообщила, что один из пациентов позвонил, что не сможет приехать. Поэтому компьютерная томография головного мозга, назначенная Тейлору на завтра, переносится на сегодня, и идти в отделение диагностики нужно прямо сейчас. Она предложила проводить его, но Джастин, заявил, что сам в состоянии спуститься на несколько этажей и дойти до кабинета. Ему нужно привыкать обходиться собственными силами, ведь он не собирался возвращаться домой после разрыва с отцом.

 

Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в прежнее русло. Решение открыть собственное рекламное агентство, поначалу казавшееся безумным, удалось воплотить в жизнь. Каждый день Кинни теперь был под завязку заполнен делами. Нужно было вникать во множество вещей, о которых раньше, будучи наёмным работником, ему не приходилось задумываться. Это сжирало уйму времени и сил, зато позволяло не заморачиваться по поводу своей жизни. По вечерам Брайан в компании друзей снова отрывался в «Вавилоне». Но одноразовые трахи не могли заполнить пустоты в его душе, образовавшейся после исчезновения Джастина.

Каждую ночь Брайан видел один и тот же сон и просыпался, когда целовал в губы своего голубоглазого ангела. Пробудившись, он жалел, что это происходило не наяву. Днём Кинни порой казалось, что он видел в толпе белобрысую макушку, но, погнавшись за очередным миражом, снова обнаруживал абсолютно непохожего на Тейлора парня.

Сегодня, на очередном осмотре, врач сообщил Брайану, что по результатам анализов, в его крови нет онкомаркеров. Это означало одновременно и выздоровление, и то, что он, скорее всего, больше не увидит своего ангела-хранителя. Ему бы радоваться хорошему известию, но Брайан отреагировал на слова врача довольно сдержанно, лишь деловито поинтересовался, разрешены ли ему занятия в тренажёрном зале. Услышав про небольшие физические нагрузки, скривился. Он никогда не был сторонником умеренности.

Покинув кабинет врача, Брайан вышел на балкон и закурил. Если для того чтобы ещё хоть раз увидеть Джастина, ему нужно вновь подвергнуть опасности свою жизнь, то он сделает это немедленно. Брайан запрыгнул на парапет и посмотрел вниз, затем обернулся. Джастина сзади не оказалось. Кого он пытался обмануть? Покончить с собой ему сейчас нисколько не хотелось. Хотелось жить на полную катушку столько, сколько ему будет отпущено. Вот только, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие, не хватало чего-то важного. Самой малости – любимого человека.

Кинни вздохнул, слез с парапета и направился к лифту. Садясь в него, он ничего уже не ждал, поэтому, пребывая в задумчивости, заметил не сразу, что парнишка в красной толстовке, вошедший этажом ниже, был очень похож на Тейлора. Лишь на первом этаже, когда тот направился не в сторону выхода из больницы, как большинство пассажиров, а свернул направо, к диагностическому отделению, Брайан отметил сходство цвета волос и телосложения. Кинни успел подумать, что, скорее всего, сейчас в очередной раз почувствует себя идиотом, но он всё равно должен был проверить своё предположение.

\- Джастин, - позвал он.

Юноша обернулся, посмотрел на него и, судя по изменившемуся выражению лица, узнал его. Однако, когда Брайан подошёл к нему, Джастин испуганно шарахнулся в сторону. Это действительно был он, вот только выглядел чуток иначе – ещё более худой и бледный, взгляд, как у затравленного зверька, и светлые волосы коротко пострижены.

 

А кто бы не испугался, увидев, как навстречу ему топает некто из его снов, да ещё и протягивает руки, чтобы обнять? Поневоле отпрянешь. Тем более что совсем не ожидал увидеть подобное. Шёл себе спокойно в диагностическое отделение на компьютерную томографию, чтобы узнать, насколько тяжёлыми были последствия травмы, а тут такое…

Брайан с болью смотрел на вжавшегося в стену перепуганного паренька. «Он же вжался в стену, а не просочился сквозь неё!» - дошло вдруг до него. Следовательно, был живым, из плоти и крови. Брайан осторожно коснулся его плеча, отчего юноша вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи.

\- Эй, ты помнишь меня? Я Брайан.

\- Значит, ты настоящий, и я не сошёл с ума, - немного расслабился Джастин.

\- Куда уж реальнее, - улыбнулся Кинни. – Выкладывай, что с тобой стряслось, - потребовал он.

\- Оказался не в том месте и не в то время, получил по голове и больше двух месяцев провалялся в коме. Всё это время мне всё время снился ты, - Джастин покраснел, вспомнив некоторые интимные подробности из своих снов. - Брайан, прости, мне нужно идти на томографию. Ты сможешь подождать меня здесь?

Джастина раздирали противоречивые желания. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось расставаться с Брайаном, а с другой – он испытывал потребность сначала разобраться в себе, к тому же ему действительно нужно было торопиться на процедуру, ведь график приёма пациентов был чётко распланирован.

\- Хорошо, я подожду, только обещай больше не исчезать, рассыпавшись снопом ярких искр.

\- Я так не умею, даже если бы захотел, - виновато улыбнулся Джастин.

 

Конечно, Брайан дождался его и сопроводил до палаты. 

\- Ну наконец-то я увидел, как ты рисуешь, - довольно ухмыльнулся он, увидев свои изображения в альбоме, валявшемся на кровати.

\- Не смотри на эти почеркушки, у меня сейчас ничего не получается из-за руки, - Джастин непроизвольно сжал непослушную кисть в кулак.

\- Могу подсказать отличный метод тренировки, но ты и сам наверняка помнишь, что именно тебе снилось, - Брайан взял его за руку и положил на свою ширинку. – Жаль, я только сегодня узнал, что ты всё это время находился в той же больнице. Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал? Я мог бы найти тебя намного раньше.

Под ладонью пульсировал, стремительно наливаясь кровью, немалых размеров член. Джастина влекло к этому мужчине, которого он впервые увидел сегодня воочию, а казалось, что давным-давно знал. Нет, не сейчас. Он отдёрнул руку.

\- Наверное я не был уверен, что смогу очнуться. Даже если бы мы сегодня не встретились, я всё равно попытался бы найти тебя, как только меня отпустили бы из больницы, хотя бы для того, чтобы понять, существуешь ли ты на самом деле или я влюбился в грёзу.

\- Так меня ещё никто не называл, - Кинни выглядел польщённым.

Он никогда не подбирал, подобно Майклу, бездомных котят или птичек с перебитым крылом, но сейчас испытывал непреодолимую потребность заботиться об этом подранке. Пока Джастин находился в кабинете компьютерной томографии, у Брайана было время подумать. Кинни решил, что теперь настала его очередь помогать Джастину. Пусть мальчишка пока мало что помнил и держался настороженно, но со временем он привыкнет, а может быть, и вспомнит, ну а пока придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть. Они встретили друг друга, и это главное. Нет ничего такого, что они не могли бы преодолеть вместе.

\- Я приду завтра вечером, и ты покажешь мне свои новые рисунки, а пока отдыхай.

\- Ты и правда придёшь? – спросил Джастин.

Столько мольбы и надежды было в его взгляде, что Брайан не смог бы его подвести.

\- Правда, - он медленно наклонился и легонько поцеловал мальчишку в губы. Джастин ответил ему. Они так и стояли, обнявшись, пока их не прервало деликатное покашливание Дафны, пришедшей проведать друга.

\- Ну ты даёшь, даже в больнице успел подцепить шикарного мужика! Не поделишься секретом, как тебе это удаётся? – набросилась на Джастина Дафна после того, как Кинни ушёл.

\- Может, и поделюсь, только ты всё равно не поверишь, - загадочно улыбнулся Тейлор.


	11. Последняя глава

Брайан не сразу ушёл из больницы. Сначала он разыскал лечащего врача Джастина, чтобы узнать как можно больше о состоянии его здоровья.

\- Простите, а кем вы, мистер Кинни, приходитесь Тейлору? - первым делом предсказуемо поинтересовался доктор Букхаэм. 

Таков был порядок. Врач не имел права разглашать посторонним информацию о состоянии здоровья своих пациентов. На пару минут повисла пауза. Потом Брайан, решивший, что не стоит врать, будто Джастин его потерянный брат или кузен, посмотрел в глаза врачу и ответил:

\- Официально никем, но он для меня – всё.

\- Так вы партнёр Тейлора? – догадался врач.

\- Типа того, - сказал Брайан. – Могу я узнать, каков прогноз на будущее?

\- Джастин перенёс черепно-мозговую травму, сопровождавшуюся локальным кровоизлиянием, последствия которого сходны с последствиями инсульта, - Брайан нахмурился при этих словах, поэтому врач поспешил успокоить его: - К счастью, повреждению подвергся небольшой участок мозга, не отвечавший за жизненно-важные функции. У Тейлора наблюдается лишь нарушение моторики правой руки и небольшие психические отклонения. Однако не стоит отчаиваться. Здоровые области мозга учатся заимствовать функции пострадавших. Тейлор очень молод, поэтому, скорее всего, со временем его мозг сможет перестроиться и справиться с негативными последствиями травмы. Но процесс восстановления может затянуться на месяцы и даже годы. Очень важно, чтобы в это время рядом с ним находились близкие люди, которые могли бы поддержать его.

\- Я понял вас. Когда его можно будет забрать из больницы? Думаю, что вне этих стен выздоровление пойдёт значительно быстрее, – Брайан уже решил для себя, что Джастин должен жить у него.

\- Этот же вопрос мне задавала вчера его мать, - ответил доктор. - Думаю, вам следует поговорить с ней и решить, с кем из вас Джастину будет лучше.

Чёрт, о родственниках парня Брайан и не подумал. Надо будет срочно сочинить правдоподобную историю их знакомства для миссис Тейлор.

\- Благодарю вас, доктор Букхаэм, - Брайан пожал руку врачу и вышел из его кабинета.

 

Когда он пришёл к Джастину на следующий день, тот рисовал, прикусив от усердия кончик языка. Брайану показалось, что за всю свою жизнь он не видел более эротичного зрелища, чем этот розовый язычок, зажатый между пухлыми губами. Кинни не хотел отрывать Джастина от его занятия и с удовольствием полюбовался бы на увлечённо рисующего мальчишку. Но Джастин, услышав звук открывающейся двери, оторвал взгляд от альбомного листа и просиял, увидев Брайана.

 

То ли оттого, что Джастин вчера увидел Брайана, то ли оттого, что у него после этого заметно улучшилось настроение, но его рука сегодня не дрожала, и рисунки выходил намного лучше, чем вчера. Пожалуй, этот портрет было не стыдно показать Брайану. Стоило только подумать о нём, как вновь скрипнула дверь.

Сколько раз уже за сегодняшний день Джастин с надеждой смотрел на открывающуюся дверь, хоть и понимал, что Брайан вряд ли сможет прийти к нему днём. Может быть, он вообще никогда больше не придёт, но всё равно сердце замирало всякий раз, стоило только Джастину услышать шаги, приближающиеся к палате. И вот наконец появился Брайан. Надо же, сдержал слово, пришёл, как и обещал.

\- Привет, - сказал Джастин.

\- Привет, - Брайан стремительно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и уселся на кровать рядом с ним, заглядывая в альбом, который отчего-то смутившийся Джастин попытался прижать к животу. – Намного лучше, чем вчерашний рисунок, по крайней мере, тут у меня не лошадиная морда.

\- Она и вчера была не лошадиная, - обиделся Тейлор.

«Блядь, ничего не скажешь, умею я поддержать…» - выругался про себя Брайан. Мальчишка выглядел сейчас таким юным и беззащитным, что он не смог удержаться и поцеловал его в щеку. Потому что не хотел торопиться. Потому что помнил слова врача о психических отклонениях. Джастин изучающе посмотрел на него и легонько коснулся пальцами волос. Потом вдруг резко притянул его голову к себе и впился в его губы поцелуем. Нормальная реакция, решил Брайан. Похоже, с психикой у Джастина было всё в порядке. Действия руки, забравшейся к нему в брюки и сжавшей мгновенно налившийся член, тоже были вполне опытными и умелыми.

\- Джастин! – внезапно прервал их возмущённый женский голос. Это оказалась мама. – Кто вы такой и что делаете в палате моего сына?! - налетела она на Брайана.

\- Провожу с ним сеанс физиотерапии, - не растерялся Кинни. – Его кисть теперь гораздо лучше действует.

\- Да, теперь у меня получается намного лучше рисовать. Вот, смотри, - Джастин протянул маме альбом, с листа которого улыбался сидевший с ним рядом мужчина.

\- Действительно, - вынуждена была согласиться Дженнифер. – Так вы работаете в этой больнице? – уже спокойнее спросила она у Брайана.

\- Нет, недавно я тоже был пациентом. Случайно познакомились на балконе, ваш сын не дал мне сигануть вниз.

\- Неужели всё было так плохо? – удивилась миссис Тейлор, подумав, что у такого красавчика, словно только что сошедшего с рекламного плаката, не может быть проблем. Разве что, какой автомобиль ему приобрести и куда поехать отдыхать.

\- Тогда казалось, что да, а теперь всё в порядке.

Дженнифер по-прежнему недоумевала, что общего может быть у этих двоих.

\- У нас – тоже. Я только что от врача. Он сказал, что Джастину намного лучше, и через пару дней я смогу забрать его домой.

\- Миссис Тейлор, я хотел бы, чтобы Джастин переехал ко мне, - неожиданно сказал мужчина. Она до сих пор не знала, как его зовут.

\- Почему это? Он ведь вас почти не знает, - снова возмутилась Дженнифер. Она не собиралась отдавать постороннему человеку единственного сына, которого едва не потеряла.

\- Потому что у меня большая квартира, и я смогу о нём позаботиться, - ответил Кинни, заметивший по изменившемуся выражению лица Джастина, что тот ожидал услышать от него нечто иное.

\- А я думал, потому что ты любишь меня, - негромко произнёс Тейлор.

\- Я думал, ты ничего не помнишь, - сказал Брайан. Похоже, маленький паршивец оказался намного хитрее.

\- Я помню только самые яркие фрагменты, - признался Джастин. – Кроме того, мне очень хотелось, чтобы ты снова это сказал. Я должен быть уверен, что всё это мне не приснилось.

\- Может, мне ещё встать на одно колено и попросить у матери твоей руки? – фыркнул Брайан.

\- Было бы неплохо, но это подождёт, - лукаво усмехнулся мелкий шантажист. Было ясно, что он выторгует у матери право жить там, где захочет, но только после того, как выдавит из Брайана признание. Кинни не мог позволить себе снова потерять Джастина, поэтому согласился принять условия игры.

\- Джастин Тейлор, я люблю тебя и хочу с тобой жить, - произнёс он, предвкушая, что сделает с задницей мелкого, когда они останутся вдвоём. Он покажет этому засранцу, что на Брайана Кинни нельзя давить.

\- Мам, я думаю, что мне действительно лучше будет переехать к Брайану, а не к отцу, который меня ненавидит.

\- Он не ненавидит тебя, а просто желает тебе добра, - немедленно вступилась за мужа мать.

\- Только у нас разные представления о том, что для меня хорошо, а что плохо.

\- Ладно, Джастин, мы вернёмся к этому вопросу завтра, а сейчас я хотела бы выпить кофе в компании мистера…

\- Кинни, - подсказал Брайан.

Похоже, ему предстояло держать экзамен на право находиться рядом с Джастином. Ну что ж, грамотно проведенная рекламная кампания – залог успеха, а на промоушене он собаку съел. Тем более, рекламировать придётся не продукт сомнительного качества, а хорошо изученного себя. Уж он-то постарается продемонстрировать в выгодном свете все свои достоинства и скромно умолчать о не менее многочисленных недостатках.

\- Идёмте, миссис Тейлор, - Брайан поднялся и подал руку Дженнифер. - Я знаю ресторанчик, где подают лучший в городе кофе, - он легонько хлопнул по напряжённой спине запаниковавшего Джастина.

 

\- Ты снова смухлевал, столкнув их нос к носу в больнице! – негодовал Самаэль. – А память мальчишки, неужели нельзя было её получше подчистить? Да что это за наказание такое?!

\- Они бы всё равно встретились. Ну а наказание как раз такое, которое Тейлор заслужил. Разве может нормальный человек долго выдержать рядом с Брайаном Кинни? – усмехнулся Гавриил.

\- Точно, - согласился с ним Самаэль. – Думаю, они протянут вместе не больше года, максимум три.

\- Предлагаешь очередной спор? - поинтересовался Гавриил, заманивая коллегу в ловушку. – А если они продержатся дольше, ты уступишь мне их души?

\- Согласен. А ты отдашь их мне в случае своего проигрыша, - Гавриил кивнул. – Бьюсь об заклад, что они скоро попадут в ад, ибо ни один человек в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не сможет прожить с Брайаном Кинни дольше года.

\- Ты проиграешь, потому что эти двое – идеальная пара.

\- Что за вздор! Брайан Кинни не может быть ничьей парой.

\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь после того, как он поженятся.

\- Поженятся? Ну ты и насмешил… Скорее уж я поменяю свой цвет и обзаведусь крылышками, - потешался Самаэль.

 

Через пять лет Самаэль вынужден был сменить цвет на белый и перейти работать в другое ведомство, потому что эти двое действительно поженились, а у него внезапно отвалился хвост и прорезались крылья.


End file.
